


【FHQ】野蔷薇王子（及影及）

by Memesheep310



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesheep310/pseuds/Memesheep310
Summary: ＊影山+及川（攻受无差）＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子01（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

在一片遥远的大陆，有着一个王国。土地肥沃，年年丰收。国王勤勉，军队强大。  
国王在心底一直有一个心愿：他和王后都想要一个孩子。  
但百姓却一直生活在名为“魔王”的恐惧之下，国王与王后只能把这个小小的心愿藏在心底。

传说那个身材颀长的魔王，在人类王国建国伊始，踏着长靴降临在这新生的国度。手指一挥，罗列在城门上的整排大炮瞬间灰飞烟灭。

魔王的条件简单粗暴：人类向他们进贡食物牲畜。

国王明白，强大如斯，魔王把肥沃的土地让给人类居住已经很仁慈了。尽管食物的量他要的并不多，但他为王国带来的恐惧却随着那随意一挥的手指蔓延了数百年。

也许是国王和王后兢兢业业为了国民励精图治感动了上天，在一年冬至，希望降临了。

王后诞下了孩子，一位健康的王子。

举国欢庆。

国王举办了盛大的宴会庆祝王子的诞生。他邀请了所有会魔法的仙子仙女，连魔女都邀请了。  
所有人都喜欢可爱的小王子，他们纷纷献上对王子的祝福。

“愿他有英俊的相貌。”  
“愿他有磁性的声音。”  
“愿他有强壮的体格。”  
“愿他有常人所不及的天赋。”  
“愿他在迷惘的时候，身边有可以指引他前进的朋友。”  
……

轮到魔女了，她摘下了挂在王宫正中的箭：“他会将这只箭射入魔王的心脏。”  
并不是祝福，而是预言。

魔女手里的箭矢精致华丽，箭身雕刻着蔷薇暗纹，飞得最快的鸟儿羽毛制成了箭羽，由魔界寒铁打造的箭头锋利泛着寒光。那正是王国从初代国王那里传下来的宝物。

国王的脸色惨白，魔女只是用魔法将箭回归原位，她波澜不惊的声音响起：“毋需惊慌，国王陛下。我并不会对王子殿下做什么。虽然我不愿承认，但这就是吾王与王子殿下的宿命。”  
“哼，她不会对王子做什么，不代表我不会！”推门而入，不请自来的是魔王左右手黑魔法师。他食指指着王子的摇篮，一字一句地开口：“王子会在他十五岁的时候，被那只箭刺中然后死去！”  
“不，不是这样的……”因为打盹错过了祝福机会的白魔法师，皱着眉挡在了王子前面，可惜已经来不及了，诅咒已经进入王子幼小的身体。他叹了口气，既然这样……

“被这只箭刺中并不意味着死亡，而是陷入沉睡。会有传说中的勇者来唤醒他。”

那只破魔箭，给王国带来了希望，也带来了绝望。

小王子一天天地长大，抓周的时候他抓着小小的弓箭笑得开心，可除了他以外所有人都心里一沉。

“喂喂，难得是我们可爱的小王子周岁生日，你们一个个苦着脸做什么？”  
高跟白靴踏在窗台上，魔王在月色中从天而降。

“保护王子殿下！”首席骑士奋力战斗，却无法阻止魔王夺走王子。  
“我就不客气地收下他了。”伸出双手，把周身都是奶香的孩子抱在怀里，魔王猖狂地笑了。卧在陌生的怀抱里，王子响亮地啼哭了起来。可那声音也随着魔王的离去渐行渐远。

国王承受不起如此大的打击，一病不起。  
由首席骑士代理国王。

所有人都在祈祷王子的平安。  
那位能打败魔王，能带领他们走出阴影的未来国王。

“小飞雄……亲亲祖宗小飞雄算我求你了别哭了，我头要炸了……”及川半跪半瘫在华丽的摇篮旁边，抱头崩溃。  
旁边岩泉和黑尾一个扮鬼脸一个摇拨浪鼓，可是飞雄哭得更狠了。  
“唉……”清水扒拉开摇篮边上的三个男人，轻轻抱起襁褓里的孩子，一边轻晃一边轻拍，哼着好听的曲调。不一会儿，飞雄就安静了下来。

“我只做一遍，请看仔细了。”说着清水给飞雄换了尿布。  
“呃……”及川求助地看向岩泉。  
“孩子是你抱回来的，你自己看着办。”

“哼…哼！别小看我，等着及川大人把这小子养的又白又胖吧！”

TBC.

魔王：及川彻  
王子：影山飞雄  
魔女：清水洁子  
黑魔法师：黑尾铁朗  
白魔法师：孤爪研磨  
战士：岩泉一  
王国首席骑士：泽村大地  
国王：影山爸爸  
王后：影山妈妈  
传说中的勇士：？


	2. Chapter 2

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子02（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“呜～呜～呜～～小飞雄不哭了不哭了……”及川怀里抱着小小的王子，晃悠着他哄着他。可是……  
“呜哇哇哇啊啊啊！！！”孩子响亮的啼哭声毫不留情刺穿了及川的耳膜。

飞雄可爱的小肉脸都哭红了，及川检查了他的尿布，是干净的。哄他也没作用的话，那他哭得理由只有一个了！

饥饿。

可恶啊！清水跟人类王国的女性们一起去做spa了，岩泉和黑尾偏偏这个时候不在。这不是大危机嘛！  
“哼哼哼。”及川得意地笑了，脸上泛起了兴奋的红晕，“就让及川大人来完美解决这个难题吧！啊～不知道小岩会怎么崇拜我呢？”

岩泉背着长剑回到魔王城堡，推开门就是一副见了鬼的情景。  
及川光着半个膀子，抱着小王子，挺着胸脯把奶子往孩子嘴里送。

“奇了怪了，为什么没有奶呢？”  
“有奶才奇了怪了！你是公的好吧！！！！”

“诶？我当然是公的。”及川在岩泉挥拳要打他之前赶紧接话，“但我是魔王哦？说不定会跟女性一样，被婴儿这样吸就会有奶～”  
就算你是魔王，公的就是没奶好吧。再说谁告诉你女性只要被婴儿吸就会出奶的。槽点太多岩泉一时不知该从何吐槽起。  
总之纠正了及川的认知错误之后，岩泉去冲奶粉了。及川抱着小孩等他，不知是哭累了还是怎么，影山安静了下来，同样也折腾累了的及川抱着他颓坐着。  
不行，他及川徹大魔王怎么可以因为这点小挫折就认输！

还记得他向下属宣布他要抓人类王子回来养时，黑尾和岩泉的强烈反对。  
“你要养他？那我冒险去诅咒他还有什么意义？”黑尾瞪大了眼睛。  
岩泉也不同意：“不是杀了他而是亲自抚养他？认真的吗你？”

“哼，当然了。我堂堂大魔王怎么会因为什么预言杀死一个人类的婴儿？”及川叉着腰高傲地昂着头，“再说把小飞雄养成魔界的孩子岂不是更好？就算万一他成了我的敌人，你们以为我会输给他吗？”  
说得好有道理而且还没来由地让人火大。不过等及川真的把影山抢过来，他们都不再提反驳意见了。这小孩子太可爱了。

影山圆圆的蓝眼珠眨眨，抬头看着沉浸在回忆中的及川，又低头看看近在咫尺的东西，他伸出小肉手揉捏了两下及川的胸，张嘴一口含住了小红果，吮吸了起来。  
“噫！”及川一个激灵。孩子柔软又湿润的口腔用力地吸着他的高危地带，好疼啊这臭小子！再怎么用力也不会有奶的啦！  
可是为什么有点舒服……

脸一下子羞得通红，及川下意识想拽开这死小孩。可是低头看见他闭着眼睛，肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋随着吮吸一弹一弹的，小肉手有一下没一下地揉捏他的胸脯……  
“什么嘛，你这不是很喜欢我嘛～”  
没过一会儿岩泉就拿着小奶瓶回来了。及川试了试奶温，还可以，然后拍拍影山。  
影山闻到奶味儿就松口放开了及川，咕嘟咕嘟一口气把奶粉喝光之后，又一个转头把上面沾满了自己亮晶晶唾液的及川奶头吃进嘴里了。

“小小小小小小小岩……”

看着一脸兴奋还脸红，一动都不敢动的及川，岩泉面无表情地从包里掏出来了影山的奶嘴，擦干净之后塞进了小孩嘴里。影山裹着熟悉的奶嘴，香甜甜地睡着了。

“……”

及川绝不承认他被影山当成了奶嘴的替代品绝对不承认！！

“呵呵，看来比起你他更喜欢奶嘴。”岩泉火上浇油一记重锤。  
“可恶！我及川大人怎么可能比不上一个人类的橡胶制品！”及川恼羞成怒，他晃了晃影山的摇篮，“喂飞雄把它吐掉！吃我的！”  
“别傻了你今年几岁了！”一记头槌，及川安静了。

“就算万一他成了我的敌人，你们以为我会输给他吗？”  
他还没成为你的敌人，你就已经完败了啊及川……

摇篮里的影山裹着奶嘴，翻了个身继续睡。

TBC.

及川你有毒！！！  
可怜的小飞雄，求他的心理阴影面积……


	3. Chapter 3

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子03（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“飞雄～过来我这里～”及川张开双臂，单膝跪地冲影山傻乎乎地笑着。  
影山低头看看自己脚上可爱的小鞋子，肉乎乎的小肉腿颤巍巍的。小手抓着衣襟，他周围没有任何可以扶着的东西，害怕摔倒，他看着及川，眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
好可怜！及川差点就没忍住，过去把他抱起来了。但是不行！他只是向影山的方向靠近了两步：“别害怕飞雄，迈开腿。”  
除了走到及川那里，也没有别的办法了。影山只好抬起小肉腿，艰难地往前蹭了一步。赶紧找平衡赶紧站稳！抿着嘴唇紧张地盯着自己的脚，等站稳了他抬头看看及川，眨眨大眼睛。  
妈呀要被萌化了！“很好就是这样。再迈一步试试看～”  
得到了鼓励，影山艰难地又抬起了他的另一条腿，可是这回重心没控制好，他眼看就要往前倾，赶紧迈开他的小腿颠颠颠往前走。及川喜出望外，他一把抱起冲到自己怀里的飞雄，原地转了三圈。

“小飞雄会走路啦！！！！！！”

可移动的范围变大了，影山也很兴奋。他的心思全都写在脸上了。  
“其实这孩子是个单细胞吧？”黑尾有点微妙地看着小小影山。年幼的人类王子像小雏鸟一样跟在大魔王后面屁颠屁颠地走。当初自己还诅咒过他来着，不过影山如果能一直住在魔王的城堡远离破魔箭，那么说不定那个他会杀死魔王的预言也就不成立了。

突然小孩的声音拔高了，他敲着门，咿咿呀呀地不知道在焦急地喊着什么。  
“及川在干什么啊……把他一个人丢在这里。”

“我在蹲大啦！！！”门里面的及川突然喊出声，“小飞雄别着急我马上就拉完！”  
“……”黑尾面无表情地低头看了会敲打大门的影山，然后选择跟他一起敲打大门了。

及川心好累。

晚上，为了庆祝影山学会走路，及川安排了一场小型宴会。其实也就是一桌子丰盛的菜，及川坐在桌子正中，抱着影山，熟练地系好围嘴，无视了一桌子好吃的菜，一手端起米糊一手舀了一口试试温度。有点烫，他吹吹米糊，凉一些了。“小飞雄，张嘴～”  
影山听话地一口一口吃光了米糊。

他吃饭从来不用及川操心，这点省了及川不少力气。因为听清水说一些人类小孩不喜欢吃饭，会大吵大闹。

等及川把飞雄放在旁边的椅子上坐好，他才发现岩泉黑尾和清水一直盯着他看。  
“呃，你们怎么不吃？里面没有毒哦。”  
“不是……”岩泉挠挠头，“就是看见你自己饭都不吃在喂他，我们怎么忍心先吃啊……”  
“哼，说得好像我有多喜欢他似的。”及川不满地撇撇嘴，他瞥了眼无辜的小飞雄，然后盛了一大碗咖喱给自己，端着碗在影山面前晃来晃去，“想吃吗小飞雄～想吃吗？就不给你吃！略略略！”  
你够了啊垃圾川！影山他死鱼眼都出来了！  
虽然岩泉很想这么吐槽，然而他选择跟黑尾和清水一样，无视他，低头大快朵颐。

到了晚上，把飞雄抱回他的小床，及川习惯性地给了他一个晚安吻。  
婴儿肥的脸蛋亲起来超过瘾，他身上还有小孩子特有的奶香，及川低头闻闻，他对奶味儿根本没有抵抗力啊。  
影山凑过去，亲了下近在咫尺的及川的脸。

“诶？”及川捂着刚刚被亲的地方。什么情况？？也许是小孩子无意识地模仿大人，但之后影山波澜不惊地看着及川老脸一红，小手拿起奶嘴，自己塞嘴里，然后扭头就睡了。

这死小孩！绝对在报复之前馋他不给他吃咖喱！！！

然而无论再怎么气，等第二天影山又迈开他的小肉腿，咿咿呀呀地在及川后面当个跟屁虫，及川什么气都消了。

TBC.

养小孩子真的不容易啊！给及川大王点个赞。辛苦了。


	4. Chapter 4

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子04（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“小飞雄～跟我一起念，‘及川大人’！”及川盘腿坐在小飞雄的对面，指着自己教他说话。  
“要点脸吧垃圾川！”岩泉一个白眼。  
影山无辜地看着他们，歪头不解。

“好吧，那来叫欧尼酱～欧、尼、酱～”及川笑得灿烂地跟朵菊花似的。  
“要点脸吧垃圾川！”岩泉一巴掌拍了及川的剪刀手。  
影山眨眨眼，看看及川，又看看岩泉。

“好吧……”及川叹了口气，“我是及川徹。及川徹。”  
终于正常了，岩泉没有再骂他。  
迟迟等不到下文，影山歪头思考了一阵，然后用他的小奶音说话了：“要点脸吧垃圾川。”

“卧槽发生什么了？！”黑尾正在搜集黑魔法用的宝石，就看见远处魔王堡上面阴云密布多云转晴天霹雳，“是影山觉醒了可怕的能力吗？”  
推门就看见及川捂着脸，岩泉拍他后背哄着他。

知道了前因后果的黑尾觉得担心及川的自己就是个蠢货。

“为什么飞雄会学你说话啊小岩！！”及川就差哭出来了，他捂着耳朵不接受这个现实。  
“呃可是他的第一句话叫的就是你，也挺好的嘛。”黑尾一脸黑线，他想不出除此之外的安慰语句了。  
“呃……我以后会注意的。”岩泉深刻地反思了一下自己，“至少在影山面前我不会再骂你了。”  
“呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！”及川抱着小飞雄，搂紧他远离岩泉，“小飞雄已经被小岩菌感染了！不行！以后小飞雄无论吃住睡及川大人都寸步不离！”  
“你想挨揍吗垃圾川？”

也许是明白了“垃圾川”从自己嘴里说出来对及川打击太大，影山在那之后再也没有这样叫过及川。

正当三个大男人外加一个小不点闹腾的时候，清水扣了扣房门。  
“我知道了。”及川脸一沉，他把影山放在摇篮里，笑嘻嘻地跟他说，“现在及川桑有事情要去忙，飞雄先跟清水姐姐玩一会儿好不好？”  
“好。”影山回答得斩钉截铁。  
“……”可恶的臭小鬼！及川顶着一脑袋的十字路口吭哧吭哧地去了正殿。

“这次是爽朗君吗？”坐在王座上翘着二郎腿，及川单手拄着腮，眯眼看台阶下的人类使者，“用偷用抢的不成，这回改谈判了？”  
“请原谅我们之前的无礼，魔王陛下。”有着一头灰白色短发的人类使节优雅地行礼，“但影山王子是我国的王位继承人，希望您能将他归还。”  
“无论问几次都是一样的，他已经被我吃了。”  
“若真是这样，那您麾下的战士岩泉又为何独闯王宫，抢走王子的奶嘴米糊和玩具呢？”  
“啧。”谎言被菅原一句戳穿，及川不满地咋舌。

“还是说堂堂魔王，会因为一句预言而惧怕人类的小婴儿吗？”菅原继续乘胜追击。  
“呵，你别搞错了。”及川冷笑，他站起来一步一步走下台阶，猩红的眼睛盯着菅原，“你国的破魔箭会害他性命吧？把他接到我这里来，远离那只箭才是最佳选择。还是说你们人类已经狂妄到认为真的可以杀掉我了？”  
“……”一派胡言可是又无法辩驳。

“不送。”及川指着大门，盯着菅原，示威一样。  
“他是人类的王子，他会回来的。”菅原不甘心地转身离去。

接着处理了一下魔界的公务，及川晚上回到了寝宫，飞雄正乖乖地坐在小垫子上看动画片。里面的国王骑着白马手握长剑，率领千军万马。小小的身体从后面看过去像个球。  
“小飞雄想玩骑大马吗？”看见飞雄湛蓝的眼睛泛着亮光，及川一扫之前的阴霾，坏笑着把小孩一把捞起，让他跨坐在自己脖子上。  
好高！影山的小手抓着及川头上的两只角，学着动画片里国王的样子，拿着玩具宝剑，指着前方用他软糯的小萌嗓兴奋地高喊：  
“全军土鸡！！！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！”及川跟他一起高呼起来，迈开长腿在屋里一通疯跑。

“吵死了呆子你以为现在几点了！”隔壁岩泉愤怒的咆哮传了过来。  
“明明就是小岩最吵。”及川跟影山说岩泉的坏话。

“说我什么坏话呢垃……”推门而入，看见飞雄水汪汪的大眼睛，岩泉赶紧改口，“拉灯睡觉了。”

TBC.

及川你放开那只飞雄让我来！！！


	5. Chapter 5

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子05（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

飞雄王子在一天天长大，一晃已经四五岁了。他正如那些仙子仙女所祝福那样，长得越来越可爱，身体健康，活泼贪玩。  
他最喜欢的玩具变成了弹弓，尽管及川根本不知道用小石头打树叶有什么好玩的，但是飞雄无论是瞄准，还是击中，那种兴奋的神态让及川从心底感到害怕。

“徹，请教我用弓箭！”及川最担心的事情还是发生了。小小的影山拽拽及川的大披风，手里握着破旧不堪的大弓与箭矢。

及川徹在那一瞬间做了一个梦，他梦见自己还是当初那个手无缚鸡之力的小恶魔，放出来的火炎连一根树枝都烧不断。  
那个时候还没有人类王国，魔界一片混乱。弱肉强食，想变强，想活下去，只有不停地战斗，战斗，战斗……  
不知经历了几百年，还是上千年。直到有一天，及川挥动手指，做出那个重复了无数遍的动作。出现的不再是微弱的火苗，而是强劲的火炎，瞬间将山一样高的对手化为灰烬。  
从那以后，他就有了“魔王”这个新名字。

对啊，他是魔王。漫长时间积累的经验与力量，怎么可能这么轻易被别人追上。

“好呀。”及川接过飞雄手中的弓箭，拉满弓上弦，瞄准天上的太阳。松手，那箭矢燃烧起来，一条火舌划破天空，还未等射中猎物，就在空中灰飞烟灭了。  
“好厉害……”影山抬头望着箭矢消失的方向，他非但没有被吓到，而是眼睛泛着光，“刚刚那是什么？呐，徹，再来一遍嘛。”  
“想看吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“真的想再看一遍吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”

“就不！略略略！”及川把弓箭塞回影山的手里，看他婴儿肥还没褪去的脸变红，撅着嘴，委屈地快哭出来的样子。可是就算被这样欺负，影山也拽着及川的衣角，不放他走。  
明明都快哭出来了。及川叹了口气：“如果你之后背十个熟语我就再做一遍。”  
“拜托了！”

影山的小脸儿红扑扑的，攥着小拳头紧张地看着及川拉满弓。  
不得不承认被人崇拜的感觉真好。及川美滋滋地想，这次用什么法术好呢？可是那把不知道从哪个旧仓库里翻出来的弓，显然无法承受魔王的力量。弓弦嘣——地断了，狠狠地抽中了及川的脸。

！  
脸崩了一样地疼，及川赶紧捂住发痛的地方，皮肉外翻，有血渗了出来。  
“徹？徹你怎么了？”飞雄不解地看着及川突然背对着他。  
“没什么。”等及川再次转过来的时候，脸上已经没有了可怖的伤口。这点伤对于魔王来说不算什么，催动魔力就可以修复了。他可不想吓坏了飞雄。  
看着及川完美英俊的脸，影山完全不知道刚刚发生了什么。虽然有血味儿，但及川的身上却没有伤口。

“对了，说好的十个熟语。”及川坏笑着逼近小小的影山，十根手指像个色老头一样抓来抓去。  
“可是弓断了……”  
“那种放了几百年的弓肯定一拉就断嘛！”  
“这次的不算数！”影山好委屈，明明及川没有好好射箭给他看，可是他却不得不背讨厌的熟语。  
“怎么不算数？哦？难道飞雄想反悔吗？坏孩子要惩罚的哦～”

及川的表情太可怕了。影山想都没想，拔腿就跑。可是他的小肉腿怎么跑得过魔王的大长腿。及川揪住他的衣服后颈，一把就将影山拎了起来，扛在肩上。  
“哇啊啊！！放开我！！不要背熟语！！徹是魔鬼！是大魔王！！”  
“哈哈哈我本来就是魔王啊～”

无视了影山小胳膊小腿儿的踢打，及川强行把他抱回寝宫，对可怜的小影山上了“背熟语”的酷刑。

到了晚上。虽然影山已经可以跟及川分开睡了，但偶尔晚上还是会撒娇要跟他一起睡。那小奶嗓发出“徹”的发音，简直可爱疯。就比如现在。

小孩子敲开了魔王卧室的房门，抱着快跟他一样高的大枕头，站在门口：“徹，我睡不着，给我讲故事好不好？”  
“嗯？”及川风情万种拄着腮，穿着睡衣侧卧在大床上，眉飞色舞，“想听徹哥哥讲什么故事呢？”

“射箭的技巧。”  
“给我回去。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“喂，及川。你真的要这么做吗？”岩泉皱着眉跟他汇报了影山的情况。小小的王子开始了身体的发育，也许是王族的血统作祟，他继承了人类王国历代国王的骁勇善战，十八般兵器样样精通，力量速度以及应变能力都属优秀。“但是他最终，还是会变成弓箭手吧。”及川回答。“虽然有点可惜，但以防万一，还是阻止影山成长为弓箭手比较好。”“……”及川拄着腮，望着窗外飞雄追着野鹿跑的身影，若有所思。

“给我站住！！”影山背着大弓，无奈野鹿跑得实在太快，影山一看追不上了，左右观望了一下，三两下爬上一块岩石，搭弓上弦，箭尖瞄准了那头野鹿的屁股，就在此时，此刻，这个角度，完美。影山嘴角不自觉地扬起，箭离弦飞出，眼看就要射中了，可突然刮了一阵妖风，箭被吹飞了。“？”影山懊恼地挠挠头，跳下岩石回魔王堡了。

“你看他的眼睛，小岩。飞雄在射箭的时候，他的眼睛在发亮。”及川望着窗外，惆怅地说道，“看到这样的飞雄，我怎么忍心禁止他触碰弓箭。”“及川，你变了。”岩泉叹气。“诶？是嘛？”及川走到窗边，手腕一翻，又是一股强劲的妖风，“可是看小飞雄吃瘪的样子实在太愉悦了！‘就算你一个人射箭再厉害，敌不过千千万万的未知外来因素也是没有办法的，别灰心！’这句话好想在以后飞雄跟我试炼输掉的时候对他说啊，好想说啊～”“我收回之前的话。”岩泉一脸无语。

不一会儿，影山就回来了。他把弓藏在自己身后，推开门，左看看，右看看。很好，及川不在。他蹑手蹑脚地进了房门。

“哟飞雄。”“！！！！”吓了影山一跳，及川的声音突然就在背后响起来了。他赶紧把弓藏在身后，可是及川两三步就凑了上去，把他藏在背后的东西拿了出来。

弓又被影山拉断了。

“飞雄，你自己说说，这已经是你拉断的第几个弓了，我再也不给你零花钱买新弓了！”“徹！对不起，我会减少每天拉弓的练习量的！请给我买新的弓！”影山来了个九十度大鞠躬，抬头看及川还是臭着个脸，他可怜巴巴地过去拽拽及川的衣角。“那好……”及川蹲下，一把抱起影山，让他坐在自己的手臂上，“先洗香香然后我再考虑～”

之后就是习惯性地一人一魔洗白白，把飞雄赶上床。“飞雄，我要离开一阵子。”及川摸摸影山柔软的黑发。“诶？你要去哪里？那新弓呢？”“看小飞雄乖不乖咯？”在飞雄水嫩嫩的脸上亲了一口，及川吹熄了蜡烛，“晚安。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子07（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“徹，好慢啊……”影山拄着腮，对着熟语小本本噘嘴。  
“那个呆子……”坐在对面的岩泉跟影山大眼瞪小眼。

及川已经走了三个月了。  
一开始影山还能忍住，当个不淘气的乖宝宝，可是真的太久了。  
岩泉也知道再圈着影山会给孩子憋出毛病的，也就对他隔三差五跑出魔王堡玩睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

影山披上披风，昨天刚刚下完雨，今天森林里出了好多好多又大又新鲜的蘑菇。他挎着大竹篮，欢天喜地采蘑菇去了。  
他比起魔王堡，更喜欢大森林。当然他不知道那是因为他自己身上全都是森林中的仙子仙女的祝福，让他本能地亲近森林。

不知不觉天色已晚，影山拎着一大篮子蘑菇正准备回家，可是一声尖叫划破夜空。  
“救命！！！”

影山放空感官，是三头狼，包围了一个小孩子。地上有倒着的大人，还有狼的尸体。而尖叫声是那个小孩子发出来的。

日向已经吓瘫了，他极度恐惧之下喊出声音，之后就再也无法动弹了。  
偷偷跟着佣兵队伍一起出巡，可回来的路上就遇到了可怕的狼群。训练有素的佣兵不敌数量众多的狼群，一个接一个地倒下了。  
带头的狼王看着已经放弃抵抗的食物，吞咽了口水。

完了，死定了。  
日向绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“喂，呆子！跑起来！”  
一个陌生男孩的声音从暗处传来，他突然从灌木里窜出来，一脚踹在了左侧那头狼的脖子上。  
日向脚已经软了，实话讲那时候他以为这个男孩是他临死前的幻觉。  
直到那个人一巴掌拍上了他那头乱毛，日向才知道这不是幻觉。  
“你不要管我了！那只最大的是狼王，不可能打败他的！”  
“哈？！”影山一脸的十字路口，“刚刚喊救命的不就是你吗？”  
“可，可是……”

“会爬树吗？”影山的小拳头狠狠打向飞扑过来的狼，问日向。  
“会的……”日向跌跌撞撞地站起来，事到如今，至少不能拖这个人的后腿。两个孩子爬上树，低头看下面三头绿眼恶狼，龇牙咧嘴。

日向发现影山并不是为了躲它们才爬上树的。明明天黑了，可是对他来讲仿佛白天一样，站在树上左看右看寻找着什么。  
“嗷呜！！”狼王在下面挑衅一样地嚎叫。  
“区区一只小狗，得意个什么！”影山居高临下藐视了它们，深吸了一口气，卯足劲，飞起跳下，两只脚丫直接踏上了喽啰大狼的鼻子，就着反冲力，膝盖对着另一匹狼的肚子狠狠一击。接着他灵活地闪身，躲过狼王的撕咬，低头捡起死去的佣兵手里的弓箭。  
可狼王的速度更快，眼看它就要咬上了影山的后背。  
“去死吧！！”日向也从树上跳了下来，用不可置信的速度冲到了影山的身边，举起手里的长剑刺向狼王。  
可是狼王却毫发无损。

怎么可能！？  
影山拽着日向赶紧与它拉开距离，可惜晚了，狼王尖锐的牙齿咬穿了日向的臂甲，日向一声闷哼。  
那狼王也知道影山不是善茬，直接拽着日向的胳膊向远处逃去。

“放开他！”影山的箭划破长夜，却拿狼王的铜墙铁壁毫无办法。恐怕那些佣兵也是因此丧命的。  
日向的呼吸声越来越远了，无法伤害狼王的话，影山的脚力根本追不上凶残的野兽。

“已经够了……谢谢你……”

他听见了那个橘发小不点微弱到几乎听不见的声音。

可恶啊！！！  
影山怒极，他的字典里，就没有他想要还得不到这个词！  
森林感受到了这个被它爱着的孩子的震怒，树叶纷纷战栗，鸟儿四散纷飞。  
被狼王叼着的日向不禁瞪大了眼睛，金色的属于森林的自然之力聚集在影山的身边。影山完全没留意到异样，他只觉得怒气和不满冲上头，他把满腔怒火都集中在手中的箭矢，可是头脑却异常冷静：弓弦的张力，夜风的风力，树枝的阻力，目标的脚力，都清晰地在心里。  
松手，金色的箭矢划破夜空，刺破了野兽的身体，但却在日向的眉心前停住了。

“嘣！”人类普通的弓承受不了过多的自然之力，崩断了。  
影山呆呆地看了眼手里的弓，心想完了又要被及川骂了。

“哦哦哦！你好厉害啊！！”日向磕磕绊绊从狼王的嘴里爬出来，对着影山星星眼，“我叫日向翔阳，你呢？”  
“影山飞雄。”

日向呆住了。  
“怎么了呆子？”  
“呃，不，只是你的名字跟王子的一模一样。”  
“哦？那还真是巧啊。”  
“对啊！”日向又是一脸期待的表情，“影山你刚刚那个咻——地太帅了！跟王子一样厉害！也教教我嘛。”

走着走着，就已经到了人类村庄。日向不解地看向影山：“你的爸爸妈妈呢？”  
“没有爸爸妈妈，但是我有徹。”  
“徹？你的哥哥吗？”  
“不是。”影山摇摇头，“徹就是徹。日向你有爸爸妈妈，我有徹。”  
“哦……”日向似懂非懂地点点头，“那个徹比你还要厉害吗？”  
“当然！他是全世界最厉害的人！我的本领都是他教的！”  
“比王子还厉害，那就是大王大人了！！”  
“我才不是王子，日向呆子。”

而他们口中世界第一厉害的及川徹魔王大人，正在被一头牛追得四处逃窜。  
“等我回去我要换掉这个该死的红披风！离我远点蠢牛！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！”

TBC.

爆字数了！  
一到小飞雄耍帅我就根本停不下来！  
飞雄完全没觉得自己多厉害啊因为他的师傅太厉害了嘛2333


	8. Chapter 8

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子08（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

三个月前。  
哄影山睡着了之后，及川悄悄地从屋子里出来，轻轻关上门。

“喂，你真的要去吗？”岩泉和黑尾拦住了及川，手里还拿着今天影山弄坏的弓。  
“小岩和小黑，你们担心过度了。”及川甩甩手，“飞雄身上的自然之力的确成长了，但是还不足为虑。何况，因为惧怕预言越是防范越催化预言发生的例子还少嘛？”  
“所以就任其自然生长了？”  
“因为！你们不觉得好神奇吗？那个只会吃奶的小飞雄现在会搭弓射箭了！那小胳膊！嘿呀——地拉开弓，超可爱！”及川突然兴奋，笑得一脸贱，“飞雄收到它之后，要是一个高兴以身相许了怎么办！跟王子结婚的话，我不就是人类的王了吗！我才没有想要王国，我只是不忍心拒绝可爱的小飞雄！嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

“送他走吧。”  
“嗯。”

及川被岩泉面无表情地踢出了魔王堡。

在那之后魔王大人独自一人前往北方寻找制作魔弓的材料了。

“最近有没有什么恶龙作乱啊？”不知道走了多久，及川叫住了两个正在溜达的恶魔，“没关系，什么样的都可以。”  
“喂龙，这人脑子没病吧？”  
“是啊谷桑，自从及川那家伙把大黑龙烧成了灰，哪还有龙再敢出来了？”

早知道当初先抽根筋出来，再烧它了。及川腹诽。  
“那不用龙，其他的魔物有吗？”

田中和西谷对视了一眼：“其实……有的。”  
“诶诶？什么样的魔物？”及川凑了过去。  
“是一头牛……”  
及川立刻露出了失望的表情，但田中立刻补充道：“牛岛若利那家伙原本是个很厉害的人类农民，我们恶魔还都靠他的保护呢。但你知道嘛，人类一旦没了对手就会傲慢起来。等我们反应过来的时候，他就已经变成一头疯牛了。”  
“哦，那现在这个牛若在哪里呢？诶，你们干嘛离我这么远？”及川歪头。他顺着两个人的目光回头一看，后面一头大公牛，蹬着蹄子，鼻孔喷着粗气，对着及川随风飘扬的红披风低声嘶吼。

及川下意识一个抬手，火焰刚发出来。“对哦不能烧它！”火舌贴着牛的身体移开，牛岛的眼睛突然亮了。难得一见的对手，它二话不说便朝及川冲了过来。

干哦……  
“等我回去我要换掉这个该死的红披风！离我远点蠢牛！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！”

等及川的屁股被牛角顶得疼痛难忍了，他也看清了。傲慢将农民的身体包围，吸食他的精力，让他精神错乱。  
“就算放着不管，这个牛若也会力竭而死的吧。”及川皱眉。  
可是田中和西谷一听，哇哇大叫了起来：“不行啊！牛岛他家的地特肥，我们都靠他种田养活呢，他不能死！！！救救他吧恶魔大人！”

及川眯起猩红的眼眸：傲慢这个七宗罪，附着在强壮的人类身上，生长出了魔筋，以此来控制人类的身体。而魔筋的源头就在牛若引以为傲的右手臂上。  
既然这样……

“我从你身上取走点东西，之后会付给你报酬的。”及川脸一沉，在牛岛冲过来的时候，一拳打破了傲慢在他身上的瘴壁，牛岛作为人类的身体回来了。他粗壮的腿踢在了及川的肚子上，及川结结实实挨了那一下，痛得直打滚。  
然而牛岛没有放过这个空隙，他俯身单手掐住及川的脖子，把他从地上拎了起来。

不愧是最强人类，这手劲就算是及川也够喝一壶的。他拍拍牛岛的手臂表示抗议，可是换来的是肚子上的又一拳。  
敬酒不吃吃罚酒！  
及川抬起长腿，勾住了人类的脖子。观战的田中和西谷只是眨了下眼睛，刚刚还在施暴的人类就已经被扭在了恶魔的屁股底下挣扎。及川面无表情地把他的右手扭在身后，锋利的指甲刺入手腕，狠狠一抽，一条泛着银光的魔筋就弹了出来。  
及川小心翼翼地把魔筋收好，然后不爽地踢了昏过去的牛岛一脚：“我是及川徹。”

之后及川飞速跑到极北之地掰了一根千年大樟树的树枝，回到魔王堡就跟黑尾一起叮叮当当把魔弓做好了。

“飞雄～飞雄你看这是什么～”及川推开飞雄卧室的门，可是到处都找不到他。  
“奇怪，今天影山回来得也太晚了。”岩泉皱着眉，焦急地来回踱步。

影山还沉浸在打败狼王，认识日向的兴奋中，他


	9. Chapter 9

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子09（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“你说什么？！”

泽村和菅原同时叫出声，吓了日向一跳。  
“我，我是说，那个救了我的男孩子，他叫影山飞雄。”

日向那天被影山送回村子之后，他把在森林中的遭遇告诉了父母，很快王国就派人来寻找那些可怜佣兵的尸体，而日向本人则是被代理国王亲自面见了。

“大地，王子还活着！”菅原等盘问结束日向离开，他控制不住内心的喜悦，差点跳起来。  
“嗯，是啊。而且变成了出色的战士。”泽村点点头，他在地图上画了一个圈，“王子那晚活动范围在这里，但不排除他是听到日向的呼救再赶过来的可能。”  
“王子一定生活在魔王堡，关键是怎样才能在森林里遇到他。”菅原低头陷入沉思，“而且日向所说的金色的光点是……”  
“那是属于森林的自然之力。”披着白披风坐在角落里的孤爪开口，“而且魔王肯定会发觉，这点不用心存侥幸了。”  
“不管怎么说，我们都需要尽力寻找他，既然魔王堡无法靠近，那就只好等着王子自己溜出来。”大地叹气。  
“只怕王子已经把遇到日向的事情告诉了及川，但愿他之后还能自由走动。”菅原皱眉，担忧地看向魔王堡的方向。

可怜的影山正蹲在小黑屋里嚎啕大哭：“徹！我错了！不要让我一个人呆在这里！”  
岩泉黑尾和清水都惊呆了，及川在皮笑肉不笑地听完了影山的叙述之后，二话不说拎着小王子的衣领，把他拖到了书库门口，使劲一推，然后砰地把大门反锁了。

影山吓坏了，他从来没见过及川生这么大的气。“我会乖乖呆在城堡里的！我会停止射箭练习的！我会好好背熟语的！求你了，放我出去吧！！”抽噎的时候泪水不小心呛到了气管，飞雄一边咳嗽一边擦眼泪。  
他不明白为什么及川要惩罚他，明明之前无论他射中了什么，及川都会一边嘲笑他的猎物寒酸一边给他加餐。这次的狼王明明最厉害，可是却换来了这样的对待。  
越想越委屈，影山刚要停下来的眼泪又冒了出来。

一直站在书库门外的及川实在不忍心了，明明他身上的擦伤还没处理。及川打开了门，蹲下张开双臂：“飞雄……”  
“呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！！！”孩子冲出来立刻死死地搂着他的脖子不松手，生怕他又把自己关回去。鼻涕眼泪蹭了及川一身，及川也不在乎：“对不起，飞雄。已经没事了，都是徹混蛋不好，没事了……”那只刚刚还粗暴地把他推倒在地的大手，现在却温柔地抚摸着孩子的后背。  
抱着影山哄了他足足半个小时，影山才不哭了，乖乖地坐在大沙发上，及川用治疗伤口的叶子来回擦他身上大大小小的划伤。  
“徹，你是不是讨厌我了？”飞雄噘着嘴，晃着小腿儿问及川。  
“没有啊……”及川满头大汗，完了，冲动之后的审判才是修罗场。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”小孩子仍旧不放过他。  
“哼，飞雄又臭又淘气又笨又粘人，我才不喜欢……啊痛！”岩泉照着及川的头一记拳头。  
“说人话。”  
“喜欢。”

“……那为什么还关我？”影山委屈地噘嘴。  
“……”及川也一起噘嘴了。  
场面一时尴尬，清水俯身摸摸孩子的头：“及川夸奖你，前提是你的狩猎没有生命危险。这次你虽然赢了，但是太危险了。”女性的声音温婉平和，飞雄认真消化了，点点头。  
“如果你有危险，这里的大家都会担心你的。而担心，是很痛苦的。”  
“徹……很痛苦吗？”听完清水的话，飞雄伸出手摸摸及川的额头。  
“我才不会担心你这个臭……”头上又是一拳。  
“说人话。”  
“担心。难受。”

“说、说到底都是日向呆子的错！他要是没那么弱，我也就不会救他了，徹也就不会难受了！”  
厉害了影山，这锅甩得漂亮！黑尾内心腹诽，难为这单细胞小孩了。  
“没错没错，那些弱虫子，只要乖乖地进贡食物就好了！”及川接过话茬，魔王和王子又开始了旁人听了火冒三丈的神奇对话。

本来影山回来得就晚，这么一折腾已经深夜了。影山打了个大大的哈欠：“我可以抱着它睡觉吗？”他手里的是及川为他做的魔弓。  
“当然可以。”及川点点头，算了管它那么多，只要飞雄开心，什么预言不预言的……

“嘿嘿，最喜欢你啦，及川桑2号。”孩子低头亲了亲大魔弓，颠颠地跑走了，然后又想起了什么似的，又跑了回来，“最喜欢的还是你！晚安，徹。”踮脚亲了及川的脸蛋一口。  
及川习惯性地回吻了飞雄的脸蛋：“晚安，飞雄。”

小孩子抱着大弓跑跑跑走了，清水和黑尾偷偷给他下了安眠咒，可怜的孩子，他真的需要好好休息一下。  
等飞雄卧室的门关上了，岩泉黑尾清水交流了一下眼神，然后他们架着及川，把他拖到了书库门口，使劲一推，然后砰地把大门反锁了。

“喂！！！别让我一个人呆在这儿！！！”

“己所不欲勿施于人，1号桑。”岩泉淡漠地留下这一句话，门外三人也洗洗睡了。

“等？！我错了我再也不敢了再也不敢了！！放我出去啊啊啊啊！！！”及川就这样敲着门嚎了一个晚上。

TBC.

九岁小飞雄的故事要结束了，下章开始就是命运的十五岁了！


	10. Chapter 10

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子10（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww  
＊命运的十五岁部分开始了

魔女的预言说：王子会将破魔箭射入魔王的心脏。  
因此，魔王的左右手黑魔法师诅咒道：王子会在十五岁时被破魔箭刺伤然后死去。  
而生活在人类王国的白魔法师则缓冲了黑魔法师的诅咒：被那只箭刺伤并不意味着死亡，而是沉睡。会有传说中的勇者唤醒他。

王子如果不在十五岁验证魔女的预言，那么他将会在黑白两位魔法师的斗法中：

死亡或沉眠。

这两个及川都不要！

“飞雄～今天又要去哪里玩呀？”及川冲出来一把抱住整装待发的影山，蹭来蹭去蹭来蹭去。  
“呃……放开我及川桑，我不是小孩子了……”影山推推及川，与他保持距离，“最近还真是粘人啊，及川桑。”  
岩泉用“你就原谅他吧”的表情看着影山。  
“嘤嘤嘤，小飞雄从什么时候开始的呢，都不叫我‘徹’了，明明小时候那么可爱地跟在我后面叫我的名字～及川桑我好撒鼻息！”  
“那、那都是小时候的事了！”影山满脸通红，握着大弓，背上箭筒，“我出发了！”  
“一路顺风～”及川朝着影山的背影挥挥手。

时间过得好快，不知不觉影山已经成长为挺拔英俊的青年，当年比他还高的大魔弓，现在握在他手中显得他威风凛凛，站在森林的正中，金色的自然之力自觉地聚拢在他周身，闭上眼睛感受秋风拂过，落叶摇曳，时间仿佛静止了一样。  
影山在等待，三，二，一，就是现在！  
箭矢离弦，银色的魔弦还在颤动，影山跑跑跑追出去捡回箭，数了数上面串的树叶，19片。不多不少。  
“哇！！影山！！你的射箭无论看几遍都觉得超厉害！！”在一旁围观的日向啪啪啪鼓起掌来。  
“是你太弱了，呆子。”影山撇嘴。  
“你说什么？你这个可恶的王子！”  
“你再叫我王子我就揍你哦！呆子！”

日向和影山继续他们的玩耍，但他们的不远处，在魔王的结界里，及川揪着人类灰白的头发，把他的头狠狠按在树干上：“真是多少次都不长记性的爽朗君呢……”  
“我是不会放弃的，他是我们的王子殿下，不是你的宠物！呃……”菅原的脸又挨了一拳，痛得他白皙的脸皱成一团。  
“已经六年了，你们不嫌烦我都烦了。跟踪那个小不点来接近我的小飞雄？杀了你会引起人魔战争太麻烦了……干脆杀了那个小不点好了？”  
“跟日向没关系吧！！”菅原抠着及川的手，然而对方纹丝不动。  
“我的忍耐也是有限的，是我之前的警告太温和了，你们真的以为我不会做什么吗？”  
“因为今年是他的十五岁？”  
“闭嘴！！”

及川把菅原的身体狠狠甩在地上，长靴踩住人类的胸口，居高临下，看菅原在地上痛苦地喘息，及川加重了脚上的力道：“虽然不如黑尾和清水，但折磨人的魔咒，我也学了几个。直到你发誓再也不来骚扰我和飞雄，我不会停下来。”  
残忍的话语从魔王的嗓子里发出，魔王面无表情地看着人类痛不欲生，但人类惨不忍闻的悲鸣却丝毫没能传到在附近玩耍的孩子那里。

“呐影山，把及川桑2号借我玩玩嘛！”日向蹦蹦跳跳着抢影山手里的大魔弓。  
“只有这个不可以！喂日向呆子你放手！”影山利用身高优势把魔弓举高高，可是对弹跳力过人的日向来说，身高差根本不是问题。两个孩子扭成一团，日向就想试试用魔弓射箭，影山掰着他的手，两个人一时僵持不下，金色的自然之力在 他们周围聚集。不知是谁先没抓住，金色的箭“嗖”地飞了出去。  
“日向呆子！你去捡！”影山揉乱了日向的头发，但是那只箭并没有飞远，它射中了不知道什么东西，就在空中悬着。  
随后，空气中凭空出现了一条裂缝，而那裂缝越裂越大，最后整片碎裂，而箭矢也应声落地。

望过去的影山和日向都呆住了。

“及川桑？”  
“菅原桑！！！！！！！”

TBC.

嘤嘤嘤，之后的部分就要写及川和飞雄残酷的一面了。  
亲情游戏结束了。

童话不就是又美好又残忍的嘛qwq


	11. Chapter 11

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子11（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

痛，痛彻心扉。  
这种仿佛无数毒蛇撕咬神经的痛，不知折磨了菅原多久。  
眼前及川的脸不知是他自己表情扭曲，还是疼痛干扰了视觉，像魔鬼一样狰狞。  
对哦，他本来就是魔王……

快痛到失去知觉了，而魔王的声音一直在耳边忽远忽近。  
“只要你放弃飞雄……”

放弃？王子殿下吗？

菅原从不知道，过度的疼痛会让人产生幻觉。  
时间仿佛回到了十五年前，他还是那个王后宫殿的小小侍卫，从陪伴有孕的王后，到她分娩，象征希望的飞雄王子呱呱坠地，一直都有菅原的身影。  
小婴儿时期的飞雄精力非常旺盛，经常大吵大闹，是菅原跑遍了王国的商店，找到了最适合飞雄的奶嘴。“辛苦了，菅。”看着飞雄裹着奶嘴香甜地睡了，顶着大黑眼圈的王后摸摸同样顶着大黑眼圈的菅原的头。  
小婴儿时期的飞雄非常挑食，是菅原精心挑选材料，配制了飞雄爱吃的米糊。“辛苦了，菅。”端着碗，一口一口喂飞雄的国王，看着儿子吃得香喷喷，眉开眼笑。  
小婴儿时期的飞雄喜欢扮演国王，菅原就跪伏在地上扮做白马，代替不会说话的飞雄高喊“全军突击！”偶尔路过的首席骑士会冲他莞尔一笑：“辛苦了，菅。”

辛苦吗？

什么都不如忍受王子被魔王抢走的痛辛苦啊！

王子渐行渐远的啼哭，首席骑士不甘的怒吼，王后悲痛欲绝的哭泣，还有国王重病不起的呻吟，这十四年来一直折磨着菅原。  
他明明护在飞雄的摇篮前，却被强大的魔王像块破布一样踢开，踩在脚下，就像现在一样……

而时隔十四年的再次相聚，竟然是以这样的方式。

“菅原桑！！！！”被愤怒冲昏了头脑，日向抡起拳头，向魔王冲了过去。  
“滚开。”及川甚至没有看日向一眼，他挥动手臂，巨大的火球飞了出去。  
“呆子趴下！”影山上前，一把按倒了日向，甩起斗篷，躲过了及川的火炎。  
“诶……飞雄你这么喜欢小不点啊，抱歉。”及川的口气就像一不小心伤了影山的宠物一样不以为然。

加在身上的折磨变轻了，菅原恢复了一些知觉，气若游丝，他转过头，没有错，那个拿着魔弓挺拔英气的青年，绝对就是当年的小肉球。  
“王子殿下……”

“！”影山的身影明显一滞。

“闭嘴！”及川气得咬牙切齿，他的大手一把捂住菅原的嘴巴。因为窒息的痛苦，菅原无力地捶打及川的手臂，却无济于事。  
“及川桑！请你放开那个人！他要死了！及川桑！让我听那个人说话！！”

然而及川什么声音都听不到了。魔王强大的魔力场让方圆几里的生物无法靠近分毫。

“及川桑！！！”  
金色的箭矢来势汹汹冲了过来，及川回头，那金箭却在魔王的眉心前用尽了动能，摔在地上。  
就像计算好的一样。

日向赶过去救起菅原，可菅原却一把抓住影山的斗篷，眼泪再也忍不住，涌出眼眶。  
“影山飞雄，您是人类王国的王子，王位唯一的正统继承人……”  
日向和影山都瞪大了眼睛，面面相觑。  
“……在您一周岁的时候，魔王从您的亲生父母身边夺走了您。您是人类的孩子，国王陛下的日子不多了，请您跟我们回去……”

“不……”影山皱着眉，他摇着头后退，“不，我才不是弱虫的孩子……”  
“您都忘了吗？纯白的城墙，成片的蔷薇，那才是您的故乡！”

“对不起……”甩开菅原的手，影山退到了及川的身边，他抬头看了眼及川，耳畔又响起及川的声音，“人类就是弱虫子，只有乖乖向我们进贡食物的份。”

“对不起，我不是弱虫的王子，我是魔王的孩子。”

菅原承受不住这样的重击，昏厥了过去。  
“站住，影山！”把菅原轻放在地上平躺，日向的眼泪也忍不住了，“如果你是魔界的王子，那我就要打倒你，让你变回人类的孩子！”  
“哦。”

魔王带着王子，消失在了森林的尽头。

TBC.

从人类视角看飞雄当年被夺，好虐qwq


	12. Chapter 12

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子12（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“对不起，我是魔王的孩子。”影山退到及川的身边，他的脑子一片混乱，他是人类的王子？及川才是夺走了他父爱母爱的恶魔？可是看那个菅原桑的样子，不像在说谎。  
“走了。”及川的声音在头顶响起，缠上腰肢的手臂力道之大不容拒绝，影山没有多想，紧紧回抱住及川，躲在魔王的大披风下，熟悉的气息让他安心。

他们飞回了魔王堡。留下了被伤透了心的两个人类在森林里哭泣。

回到了熟悉的城堡，影山才发现及川的样子不对劲。他在森林里都做了什么……  
他恐吓了及川。尽管是为了救人，他拿箭威胁了及川。

“……”影山想说点什么，可是及川的脸色惨白，他推开影山，一句话没有，把自己关在卧室。

正因为有绝对的自信，他才不会惧怕那个该死的预言，长达千年的实力差，他本以为自己绝对不会被追上的。  
他本以为。

但结界被破，精准的箭技，强大的自然之力……  
被眷顾的孩子啊，从五岁开始学习射箭，到现在也才只有十五岁。

他辛苦修炼了千年的实力，凭什么区区一个人类，短短十年就能追上来！

及川知道当他这样想的时候，他就已经完了。  
嫉妒的种子，有时候只需要一个小小的念头，就会疯狂生长发芽。  
一旦被罪恶控制……及川想起了六年前那个被傲慢吞噬的人类农民。

“不要，我不要变成怪物……”

影山焦急地在外面踱步，他听见及川啜泣，可是又不敢进去。他左右寻找，可城堡里却不见了魔女，黑魔法师和战士的影子。

及川捂着发痛的胸口，他努力在脑海里唤起与飞雄美好的记忆，但只要那个孩子的身影出现，就只有他举着弓箭，锋利的箭尖指着自己的样子。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“及川桑？！”听见惨叫，影山破门而入，可是及川的样子吓得他呆住。

从及川的心脏中喷薄而出的丑陋黑雾化作毒蛇紧紧缠着他的身体，仿佛只要一用力，那具身体就会瞬间破碎一样。  
“及川桑，坚持住！我这就来救你出去！！”影山深吸了一口气，从箭筒里抽出了一支箭，右手紧紧地攥着它，金色的自然之力附着于箭矢，泛着金光。他跪在及川身边，无视了毒蛇撕咬的剧痛，小心翼翼地举着箭，对准及川胸前的黑雾源头。

“我是魔王的孩子！”及川脑海里的飞雄残忍地拒绝了人类的呼唤。看吧及川，他说他是你的孩子！可那样的飞雄瞬间又被拉弓对着他的飞雄取代，他红着眼睛，表情狰狞，搭在魔弦上的金色箭矢，是破魔箭？！

“飞雄！”及川吓得睁大双眼，映入眼帘的是举着金箭的飞雄，锋利的箭尖正对着他的心脏。

预言说：王子会将箭射入魔王的心脏。

“及川桑，请不要乱动……”  
“不要拿箭，对着我！！！”魔王歇斯底里地咆哮着，狠狠一扇，影山的身体就像娃娃一样摔在墙壁上，后脑勺磕在坚硬的墙壁上，头痛欲裂，影山挣扎着刚想站起来，又被及川掐着脖子按在地上。

“喂黑尾，快点！影山要被及川掐死了！”岩泉焦急地催促着黑魔法师，黑尾也是一头雾水，这结界可是魔王的，尤其还是发狂状态的魔王！当谁都是影山吗！  
“不行，我的魔力和及川同属性，若没有与他对等的魔力，不可能打得破！”黑尾懊恼地揉乱了他的头发，清水也摇头表示无能为力。  
“可恶！垃圾川你醒醒！！”岩泉泄愤一样砍着看不见的结界，却只能眼睁睁地看着及川伤害他一手拉扯大的孩子，“再不住手我揍你啊！！”

而结界里正在丧失理智的及川再次迷失在幻觉中。不知道他又看到了什么，影山只能惊恐地看着他扯碎自己的上衣，嘴里一直念叨着“飞雄，不要走。”  
“及川桑，我、我不走……”影山小心翼翼地回答着，生怕及川又发狂。见及川暂时安静，他慢慢地后退，偷偷往外爬。  
可突然及川的大手一把揪住飞雄柔顺的后发，锋利的獠牙刺破了他脖颈柔嫩的皮肤。  
“啊啊啊！！好疼！！及川桑，你要吃了我吗？！！！”  
结界外面的岩泉只能听着孩子的悲鸣，却无能为力。血腥味在房间里弥漫开来，獠牙撕扯皮肤，影山还以为他整个左肩都被及川咬掉了。  
孩子血液里的自然之力溢出，魔族都喜欢纯粹的力量，隔着结界，身为魔族的黑尾和清水强压着烦躁，趁着及川松懈，终于打破了结界。

可怜的影山，地上都是他的血，岩泉赶紧冲过去拉开了死咬着他不放的及川：“影山，快走！”  
“可，可是我答应他了我不走……”  
“你这孩子怎么一根筋！”  
“我、我……”

正在影山犹豫的当口，及川又发起疯了，他大声咒骂着，句句戳在影山的心上：  
“为什么你要出生啊！”  
“给我滚！”  
“如果没有遇到你就好了！！”

岩泉赶紧堵住了及川的嘴，把发狂的魔王按住。“还不快走！！”

影山不知道及川到底看到了什么，但是无疑那肯定是自己。强忍着泪水，他紧紧地抓着及川送给他的大弓，逃离了魔王堡。

可是，离开了及川，他又能去哪儿呢……

遍体鳞伤的王子，跑累了，靠着一棵大树蜷成一团，伤心地哭了。

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子13（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

拖着疲惫的身体，影山走在月下的森林中，血液与泪水不住地滴落。王子的悲伤从泪水中溢出，枯黄了树叶，凋谢了花朵。

“飞雄，不要走……”  
“给我滚！”

及川截然相反的话，到底哪句是真的。影山打心底里希望是第一句，可是他现在却做着违背及川的事情，越走，离魔王堡越远。可如果第二句才是真话……  
不，他不相信。或者说，他不敢相信。

但事实就是及川要杀了他。  
他狼狈地逃出了他成长的“故乡”。

到底该去哪里已经不重要了，影山最后连及川哪句是真的也不愿思考了。他只是遵循身体的本能（森林的指引），走着，走着，走着……  
他来到了一个陌生的小村庄。说到底影山也只见过日向生活的村庄，要比这个热闹多了。

“飞雄？”  
是一个小女孩的声音，影山寻着声音低头，顶着一头橘发的小姑娘怯怯地抬头看着他，明亮的大眼睛眨眨。

“日向？”糟了，跟那个呆子长得太像，下意识叫出声了！  
“啊！真的是飞雄呀！”被叫出了姓氏，小女孩抓住影山的手，回头朝远处喊，“哥哥——！快来呀！是飞雄！！”  
哥哥？影山赶忙抽出手，“你怎么知道我是谁？”  
“拿着等身的大魔弓，脸上一副全世界的人都欠他钱的表情，绝对就是飞雄没错！”小女孩又死死地抓住了他的衣服不撒手，生怕他跑了。

“呃……”影山尴尬地杵在那里，对面日向正在用“你个混蛋居然还有脸出现”的眼神看着他。影山真的很想拔腿就跑，可是甩开女孩子这种事他做不来。  
“小夏，够了，放开他。”日向的声音听不出情绪。  
小女孩听话地放开了影山，蹦蹦哒哒去别处玩了。

两个人一时无话，只是面对面杵在路边，最后是影山先移开了视线，把被及川撕烂的上衣向上扯了扯。  
“说自己是魔王的孩子，你倒是有点魔王孩子的样子啊。”日向的声音沙哑着，影山的眼圈肿的像两个桃子，脸色蜡黄，嘴唇干裂，衣衫褴褛，脖子旁的咬痕因为他不停地走动迟迟没有愈合，新鲜的血珠混着黑红的血痂，显得伤口更加触目惊心，“我只看到了一个无家可归的，正在迷茫的混蛋。”

被日向带回了他们目前暂住的地方，影山见到了那天被及川折磨的人类，好像是叫菅原来着。修养了几日，他的气色恢复了不少。  
在日向的再三询问下，影山向他们叙述了及川发狂的事情。  
菅原没有多说什么，他只是默默擦干净了影山的伤口，掏出随身携带的草药，嚼碎，敷在上面。  
“别看我这样，我也抚养了你一年哦。”菅原坐在影山的对面，淡淡地微笑，“当然跟魔王的十四年没法比。”  
“对不起……”影山低头，他现在除了道歉，也不知道还能说什么了。  
“没关系的。”菅原摸摸他的头，“你想问什么？尽管问吧。”

“……及川桑，呃我是说魔王，他在我一周岁生日那天，掳走了我，这是真的吗？”  
“也许要你接受这个现实很难，但事实正是如此。”  
“为什么？！”影山的眉毛纠在一起，“他……他并没有把我当成玩物对待，正相反，他对我很好……”影山头一歪，回忆起及川，对他不是略略略就是嘲讽，“大概。”  
“大概？”菅原歪头表示不解，算了至少魔王对待王子没有他想的那么糟，“他没有跟你说过吗？预言的事情。”  
“预言？”

“你会将破魔箭射入他的心脏。”

“胡说八道！”影山腾地站起来，扯痛了伤口，又咧着嘴坐了回去，“我为什么要杀他？我又怎么可能杀得了他！及川桑肯定是不惧这个什么预言，才偏要把我养在身边的！他就是这么恶劣的人！”

原来你在影山心里是这样的形象啊。菅原在心里偷偷同情了把及川。接着他摇摇头：“但预言就是如此。剩下的我也不好说什么，先跟我们回王宫吧，国王陛下和王后殿下真的很想念你。”

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子14（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

洁白的城堡，到处都是盛开的蔷薇。这就是人类的王宫，影山获得生命的地方。  
路上听菅原说，因为魔王发狂的缘故，一些低等的魔物受到影响变得狂躁，为了安全起见，把日向一家也从村庄接到首都保护起来。  
不过日向家的两个孩子倒是完全没有那个危机意识，头一次进王宫，兄妹俩兴奋地在城堡里跑来跑去。

换上了王子的华服，影山脖子僵硬地顶着王冠，天鹅绒的大披风搞得他本来高大的身材显得瘦小了好几圈。因为实在跟衣服不搭，影山只好恋恋不舍地把魔弓交给菅原暂时保管，由泽村带着，面见他的父母。  
父亲母亲都是和蔼的人，也许是知道了孩子的处境，他们也没有过多地与影山交谈。  
但对影山来说，虽然明知道那是他的亲生父母，但对他来讲，他们更像是一个病弱的叔叔和一个悲伤的阿姨。  
王宫虽然富丽堂皇，可他有点想魔王堡的卧室了。

但没有时间让影山伤怀，刚离开父母的寝宫，他就笔直地朝白魔法师的居所赶去。  
一推开门，他惊讶地发现岩泉和黑尾也在。

“哟影山，你这身不错。”岩泉捋了两把他的天鹅绒披风。  
“等……你们在这里，那及川桑呢？”  
“清水用结界困住了他，但毕竟是魔王，他追过来也只是时间问题了。”岩泉叹气。

低头计算的研磨把头从成堆的纸里拔出来，他揉揉发酸的眼睛，跟影山解释了及川的身上到底发生了什么。

对人类而言的七宗罪，会感染拥有魔力的生灵，扰乱他们的心智，吸取他们的魔力。谁都没想到，强大的魔王居然会败给小小的嫉妒，当然这份嫉妒也是属于魔王自己的。

“跟你想的正相反，及川是最害怕那个预言的人。就算是魔王，毕竟关系到自己的生死，怎么可能会真的一点不在乎。”黑尾皱着眉，看着魔王堡的方向摇头，“我本以为下了诅咒就能让他安心，十五岁的小孩怎么可能杀了魔王。”  
“是我的错……”影山如梦初醒，“我朝及川桑射了箭，抱歉。”  
“恐怕现在嫉妒给及川不停回放的就是这段吧。”岩泉摸摸影山的头，“不是你的错，这也是没有办法的事。难怪垃圾川最后会那样吼你。”  
“我活着的这十五年，他一定很不安吧……”影山沮丧地低着头，不过岩泉拍了拍他的后背：“别想太多了，这不像你。”

“的确不像你呐。”  
轰得一声，天花板被整个掀了起来，及川站在残垣上看着影山的王子装，笑得狰狞。

“天才的小王子，不应该想着怎么杀死大魔头才对吗？”

“影山，别理他……”岩泉把王子护在身后，警惕地看着魔王的一举一动。  
“喂，及川桑的嫉妒心。”影山冷静地从岩泉背后走了出来，“快点让他回复正常吧。他身材比我高大，魔力比我强，战斗经验也比我丰富多了，我有什么好让你嫉妒的？”

……

结果是你给了他最后一击啊！

屋子里所有人都不好了。这货因为长在最强的魔族身边，所以丝毫没意识到自己的天赋有多出众吗？！

及川的身体再次被嫉妒的毒雾包围，王子与魔王之间的战争，不可避免了。

TBC.

飞雄终于要战及川了。  
漫长的过渡章总算写完了Orz


	15. Chapter 15

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子15（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

影山直到现在脑袋还是一片空白。短短几日，他就从魔王的孩子变成了注定打倒魔王的王子。  
他从一开始，就是及川徹的宿敌。  
他十四年都生活在魔王编织的谎言里……

“城外有暴走的魔物，没有办法了，让王宫的人迅速撤离，大地，想办法把魔王引到宫里吧！”菅原扶起病弱的国王，带着王后和王宫里的人倒空了洁白的城堡。  
而事实上魔王也的确对市区的人类毫无兴趣，在他追到王宫里之后，泽村下令关紧王宫的大门，训练有素的士兵将他团团围住。  
“他在哪？”失去理智的魔王只剩下这一句话。  
泽村握紧了手中的剑，冷汗直流。

影山被岩泉半拖半拽地藏到了相对安全的地方，他换回了平时穿的轻便的衣服，岩泉把大魔弓递给他，这把从不离手的弓，影山伸出手，却犹豫了：“为什么我非要杀及川桑不可啊？”  
“抱歉影山，因为这是你的宿命。”岩泉把弓塞进影山的手里。

“我不要！”影山夺门而出，他宁愿相信这一切都是场过长的噩梦，只要逃开，只要躲远远的，他就不是王子，还能在魔王堡无忧无虑地生活，练习射箭。  
“站住！”岩泉喊住了他，“你在逃避吗？逃避你的责任？外面可都是你的臣民！及川护了你十四年，差不多也该面对现实了吧！”  
“那就要杀了他吗！你们不是他的朋友吗！”  
“我们的痛苦不比你少！在你离开的期间，我们什么方法都试过了……”黑尾绝望地摇摇头，“那个已经不是我们认识的及川徹了。”

“……”影山一时无话，他不可置信地看着岩泉和黑尾，暗暗握紧了手里的弓，一步一步走了出去。

泽村看见全副武装的影山走出来，老实讲他松了一口气：“王子殿……”  
影山仿佛没看见正在奋战的战士一样，他抬头看着疯狂破坏的及川，恋恋不舍。王宫里美丽的蔷薇在他灼热的怒火中扭曲消逝。  
作为一个弓箭手，影山经常面临计算和选择，而他的选择一向正确。但此刻，及川的动作和魔力因为失控而漏洞百出，明明趁机杀了他才是正确的，影山却厌恶这正确的选择。  
影山怕死，但他更讨厌杀死及川。所以他选择了那个相对不讨厌的选项。

“影山——！！”  
烧灼感并没有从身体上传来，影山不可置信地看着不知从哪里冒出来的日向，推着他的身体，带着他躲过了魔王致命的火炎。  
“呆子？！谁叫你多管闲事！！”  
“你死了大王照样会因为持续暴走死掉的！别跟我说你不知道！这种事我都知道！”日向揪着影山的领子，愤怒地咆哮，“不想就是不想！居然用死来逃避，这不像你啊！”  
“我……”被日向吼蒙了，影山的眼眶一酸，他咬着下唇，声音颤抖，“我想救他……”  
“那你倒是跟我说啊！”日向松开他，轻松一跳，躲过及川的攻击，“虽然比不上别人，但是我能跳。还记得我们第一次相遇的时候吗？”  
日向径直冲了出去，影山的脑子飞速里计算着眼前的一切，及川移动的速度，火炎释放的魔力强度，用同等强度在身前形成的瘴壁硬度，厚度。  
跟那时候的狼王一样，及川被日向吸引了注意力，放弃了对影山的攻击。突然间，日向调转方向，瞬间跑到了及川的右手边。那橘色的小小身影，仿佛一支离弦的箭，撕裂了空间一般。及川转身，抬手释放火炎，而他的前胸完全暴露在影山的面前。就在此刻，这个角度，这个高度，丝毫不差！  
“趁现在，影山！！”日向的声音被爆炸声吞没。

金色的自然之力在身边聚集，影山感觉心脏都快蹦出来了，他把弓拉到计算好的位置，瞄准了及川胸前的嫉妒本体，箭矢飞出，划破空气，强硬地破开魔王的防御瘴壁，然而在射中嫉妒本体的时候，箭头却在触碰到原罪的时候，被黑雾腐蚀成灰烬。

怎么会这样……

被破坏了防御，及川逃向了城堡的顶楼，准备卷土重来，留下重伤的日向和不知所措的影山。  
“他怎么样？！”赶回来的菅原焦急地询问正在治疗的魔法师们。不会法术的都退到一边，他们焦急却也无能为力。  
日向遍体鳞伤的身体正躺在一个巨大的魔法阵上面，身体两侧站着正举着魔杖全力释放魔力，转化出来的绿色治愈之力化为清风围绕在日向可怕的伤口周围。  
“翔阳的伤都是皮外伤，用青根留下的这个法阵足够治疗了。”研磨咬紧牙关，“但是他伤得太重了，我们的魔力跟不上……”  
一直一言不发的影山走到了日向的身边，他从背后的箭筒抽出一支箭，握着箭头，朝手心使劲一划。  
“影山？！”众人倒吸一口凉气。影山就像感觉不到痛一样，把伤手举在魔法阵上面，血液中金色的自然之力化为光球，随即在法阵的转化下化为绿色的清风。

啊，就是这样的天赐之力，才害得及川变成那样。  
影山低头看着慢慢恢复血色的日向，耳畔响起他的话。

不想就是不想！你倒是跟我说啊！

“大家，听我说。”影山看着众人的眼睛，这里有人类这边的伙伴，也有魔族那边的伙伴，“我不会再逃避了。及川桑由我来阻止，但是我拒绝杀死他，正相反，我要救他。对手是及川桑，我竭尽全力都不会战胜他，更不要提只射中嫉妒本体而不伤害到他。虽然这个想法很任性，但我选择这样做。因此，我需要它……”

预言又离实现更近了一步。

“给我破魔箭。”

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子16（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww

“影山，我得向你承认，得知预言后，为了保护及川，我诅咒了你。”黑尾低头向影山致歉，“为了你自己的安全，还是不要碰它为妙。”  
“不然你以为及川这呆子为什么要把你从人类那里抢过来啊？”  
“原来是这样……我们错怪他了……”菅原把影山的手包扎好，叹了口气，“但是你们也太不信任人类了吧，那可是我们的王子，我们怎么会任由诅咒发生。”  
“所以在那之后我奉命把那只箭封印在随便一个孩子的身体里了。”研磨说。  
“随便？呃我当初说的是把它藏在谁都找不到的地方吧。”泽村黑线，这方法还真是简单粗暴。  
“因为无论藏在哪里，只要王子有一天需要它了，都会被它吸引过去的吧。”

“就算被诅咒了也没关系，这是救他的唯一机会了！”影山深吸了一口气，金色的光球以肉眼可见的速度聚集，众人都做好了箭从王国的不知道哪个地方被王子召唤来的准备，但远在天边近在眼前，像共鸣了一样，日向的身体也冒出了同样的光球，一支装饰华丽的箭渐渐在他的身体上方凝聚成型。

那只箭精致华丽，箭身雕刻着蔷薇暗纹，飞得最快的鸟儿羽毛制成了箭羽，由魔界寒铁打造的箭头锋利泛着寒光。

影山不可置信地走近，他小心翼翼地抓住它，这就是及川的噩梦之源吗？

“原来那天晚上的不是错觉，我的身上也有金色的小球球。我还以为是我站影山太近了呢。”日向睁开眼睛，不好意思地挠挠头。  
“这么重要的事情你怎么没告诉我们？！”菅原一身冷汗，这要命的玩意居然离王子这么近，还陪他玩了六年！  
“我、我也不知道原来有支箭在我身上啊……”日向扶额。  
“总觉得被命运狠狠嘲讽了呢。”研磨不爽地嘟嘴，“这就是所谓的越阻止越要发生吧。”

“呃……”影山黑着个脸，他之前还说这家伙是弱虫来着，结果反倒被他帮了一次又一次，但是道歉的话不知怎么就是说不出口。  
“有什么话之后再说吧。先救出大王再说。”日向冲他一个灿烂的笑，“加油！”  
“哦。”影山点点头。

王子沿着蜿蜒螺旋的台阶上了城堡的顶层，他的左手握着的是魔王亲手为他制作的魔弓，右手拿着的是友人替他保管的破魔箭。  
对面城堡上的魔王情况很不好，恐怕是长时间被嫉妒透支，他残存的魔力已经不多了。短时间再次在周身筑起瘴壁，黑雾笼罩着魔王的身体，干扰王子的视线。

影山此时十分冷静，什么命运，什么预言，什么迷茫，什么烦恼，都离他而去。他的脑子里只有一个念头：不偏不倚，一击必中。  
森林感知到了孩子的召唤，金色的自然之力聚集在他周身，附着在破魔箭上。箭身的蔷薇花纹泛着金光，渐渐地残破的城堡恢复了它的洁白无暇，成片被烧焦的蔷薇再次盛开，散发着芬芳。  
掂量了下破魔箭的的重量，心算出射程，搭箭上弦。银色魔弦的张力，城墙上的风力，还有挡在心脏前面，嫉妒本体的强度。

十年学习射箭带来的嫉妒，还有长达十五年对预言的恐惧。

计算得分毫不差。

泛着寒光的箭尖对准那个人，那个他憧憬，他崇拜，他喜欢的人。

“回来吧，及川桑。”

松手。  
其实影山知道，他松手的时候成败已经注定，但是仿佛他的精神也一并附在破魔箭上了似的，他能清楚地感知到箭尖划破空气，射穿嫉妒的瘴壁，自然之力驱散黑色毒雾，戳进原罪的本体……

然后停下。  
停下……

停下！！！！

寒铁刺入心脏的质感太真实，那感觉好像自己的手刺入了那颗温暖的心脏一样。

魔王的身体倒了下去。

“不！！！”影山歇斯底里地咆哮，他疯了一样地跑向及川所在的顶楼，为什么，为什么？！！

预言说，王子会将破魔箭射入魔王的心脏。  
不是祝福，不是诅咒，而是无法避免的命运。

当那只箭刺中嫉妒本体的时候，及川就醒了过来。但随即而来的是魔力透支的乏力感，接着，就是利刃刺入心脏的冰冷和痛楚。  
倒下的时候，他看到了对面举着弓的飞雄。

等影山赶到及川身边的时候，他已经拔出了破魔箭，即使用手捂着，汩汩流出的血液也止不住。  
“对不起，及川桑，对不起……”飞雄的脸上挂满了泪水，上次他这么哭好像还是以前关他小黑屋的时候呢。及川一想起那时候的事，噗嗤地笑了。  
“你忘了算上十四年的朝夕相处，飞雄。”躺在飞雄的怀里，及川伸出手帮他擦眼泪，可手上的血污擦得他的脸越来越花，“就算你一个人射箭再厉害，敌不过千千万万的未知因素也是没有办法的，别灰心……”

影山高估了嫉妒本体的强度。

虽然及川一刻也没有停下治疗自己，但回天乏术，嫉妒掏空了他的身体，魔力即将枯竭。捂着心脏的手渐渐滑落，飞雄一把握住它把它按回及川的胸口：“不！这点小伤，及川桑的话一下子就能治好了！一下子就能……”  
“魔力不足的原因吗？”影山突然醒悟，“无论多少魔力，我都会给你的！不要死，求你了！！”说着他随手抄起地上的箭，朝着自己的手臂狠狠地划了下去。  
“飞雄，住手！！！！”

迟了，破魔箭的箭刃划破了王子的皮肤，血液夹杂着大量的自然之力散落在及川的身边。  
但飞雄已经无法知道及川是否得救了，前所未有的倦意袭来。

王子闭上眼睛，陷入了沉眠。

诅咒应验，整个王城的时间在那一瞬停滞。像生怕阳光干扰王子的睡眠般，野蔷薇开始疯长，它们长过了城墙，包围了整个王城。

时间一年又一年地过去，渐渐地，王国被人们遗忘。传说那个被野蔷薇包围的城堡里，有一个与魔王同归于尽的王子在那里沉眠。只有传说中的勇士才能唤醒他。

因为沉睡在野蔷薇的怀抱中，所以人们都叫他：

野蔷薇王子。

TBC.

倒数第二章啦！看在我这么勤奋的份儿上求赏赐评论(；д；)


	17. Chapter 17

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子17（及影及）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww  
＊有毒，有毒

很多人都听说了野蔷薇王子的传说，纷纷慕名而来。但他们不是迷失在密密麻麻的荆棘中，就是忍受不了蔷薇刺的疼痛，而悻悻地打道回府。  
直到有一天，一个人类出现在王城门口。  
这个人类有着高大的身材，健壮的手臂，但奇怪的是，这个人用左手拿着一个大锄头。

他想进城，所以他举起了手里的锄头，只是这样，野蔷薇纷纷退避，给他让出了道路。

啊，这个人类一定就是传说中的勇士。

勇士在野蔷薇的指引下，爬上螺旋向上的台阶，登上洁白的城堡，在野蔷薇的怀抱中，睡着一个少年，介于英俊与可爱中间的小脸蛋，长长的睫毛，柔顺的黑发垂下。勇士想，那一定就是野蔷薇王子了吧。  
少年的手里握着一个等身大的魔弓，勇士上去拨了一下弓弦，转头又看到了王子身边还有一个人，他四仰八叉地倒在地上，身上沾满了已经凝固的血，睡姿喜感也掩盖不了他身上强大的魔力和威严。这个一定是魔王了。

来了，到了解除诅咒的时间了。  
勇士拨开野蔷薇，慢慢蹲下，慢慢蹲下，然后……

“及川，你在第八章抽了我的魔筋还没给钱。”  
“……”倒在地上的及川徹一动不动。  
“喂，起来。”牛岛大手照及川的头就是一糊，抓着他头上的角晃晃，“没钱的话来我的农场一起种地吧。”  
“滚犊子。”及川睁眼。

因为牛岛的讨债，及川最先从诅咒中醒过来。他往下一看，整个王城都被野蔷薇包围了，每个人都倒在地上，时间停滞在了飞雄睡去的那一刻。及川把飞雄从蔷薇中抱出来，带着他到了王子的寝室，牛岛也不说什么，就跟在他的身后。  
“呃，我身上没带现金，要不你先去魔王堡等着？”  
“好。”牛岛点点头，转身离开。

“等等！”及川看着怀里沉睡的飞雄，又看看牛岛，可恶，这混蛋应该就是传说中的勇士了吧。纠结了好一会儿，及川才艰难地开口：“你能亲亲他吗？”  
“给钱吗？”  
“不让你倒给钱就不错了你这头可恶的牛！”及川一个白眼。

“好吧。”牛岛朝他们走了过去。  
“等等等等等！”及川推开了牛岛，他突然想起来了日向，那个小不点是破魔箭的宿主，最强弓手与最强之箭。再加上日向还是飞雄第一个朋友，说不准他才是真正的勇者？  
这么想着，及川飞了出去，拎着日向的后领子，像拎鸡仔一样把他拎了过来，抓着他的后颈，对准飞雄的脸蛋，慢慢往下按……

停！  
不爽啊！怎么有种自己辛辛苦苦种的白菜随便叫猪拱了的感觉！

翻了个白眼，及川把日向扔了出去。

难道是爽朗君？嘛，毕竟他在飞雄小时候也照顾了很多。  
不对不对，不应该是他。  
扔出去。

难道是黑尾这家伙？解铃还须系铃人，害飞雄沉睡的不就是他嘛！把黑尾拖过来，及川想想，不对。  
扔出去。

该不会是小岩吧？！  
把岩泉拖过来，及川看着他明明睡着了还是一脸“揍死垃圾川”的表情，想想，轻轻地把他回归原位了。

沮丧地挠挠头，及川洗了把脸，又跟牛岛溜去御膳房偷吃了点东西当晚餐，随后牛岛表示只要你肯还钱就好我可以等，就随便找个能睡的地儿洗洗睡了。  
及川摸摸飞雄的头发，什么时候呢，那个抱在怀里还小小只的肉球现在长这么大了。  
他帮飞雄把脏衣服脱掉，抱着他去王宫的大浴池，洗掉了他们身上的血污，泡在温热的散发着蔷薇香的浴池里，他抬起飞雄的手，把他手上的两道又深又长的划痕修复掉。又心疼地拨开飞雄的后发，脖子上的被獠牙撕扯的痕迹还在，及川用指肚按按那块外翻的皮肉，慢慢画圈，渐渐地那块皮肤也恢复正常了。  
但就算这样，飞雄的双眼仍旧紧闭，表情安详。一想到飞雄可能再也不会醒来，及川的眼睛暗了下去。那天，飞雄的血喷溅在他周围，吸取了溢出的纯粹力量，及川立刻修复好了致命伤。但飞雄却没有醒来。  
“对不起，小飞雄，对不起……”及川不知道累，仔仔细细把他身上每一条伤痕都认真修复，好像这样做就能弥补他为他带来的伤害似的。

擦干飞雄地头发，把他轻轻放在柔软的床上。飞雄的皮肤光洁带着蔷薇的芬芳，及川摸摸他的脸蛋：“我一定会让你醒过来的。”习惯性地低头给了他一个晚安吻，“晚安，飞雄。”

王子的睫毛轻颤，眼帘抬起，那双湛蓝的眼眸慢慢聚焦。

“及川桑？”

TBC.

下章再完结啦！  
凑个整数！2333

果然及川恢复正常了文也毒回去了23333  
飞雄是这样醒过来的，你猜对了吗？→v→


	18. Chapter 18

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子18（及影及）（完结）

＊影山+及川（攻受无差）  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww  
＊完结，撒个花

诅咒解除了。  
随着王子醒来，整个王城也苏醒了。野蔷薇纷纷退下，恢复到它们原本的大小，洁白的城堡在阳光下泛着柔和的光泽，人们像什么事都没发生一样，继续开始了日常的工作与生活。

只不过王宫里面……

“为什么王子殿下会光着身子啊！！！”  
在王子的卧室门口醒过来的众人，一醒来就看见赤着上身的及川趴在全裸的影山身上，这样的画面。

“果然就不该相信你！”菅原直接毛了，不管实力的差距，冲上去就要跟及川战个痛。  
“等等爽朗君听我解释！”及川慌忙找了个什么披风就披身上了，“飞雄你也跟他们解释一下啊！”  
影山的脸羞得通红，他也不小了，一睁眼就看见及川趴在自己身上，而且自己还是被他扒光的，不多想都不可能！脑子当机，他躲进被窝选择装死。  
“你还敢披他的披风？！放开我，大地，我跟他拼了！！”日向目瞪口呆看着平时温柔和蔼的菅原发飙，把他的名字放在了绝对不能惹的名单第二位，第一位是泽村骑士长。

总之经过了这样那样一番后，终于恢复正常了。  
“呃……”换上了王子的装束，在及川bulingbuling的注目下，影山手足无措地找到日向，这怎么战斗他都可以跟及川学，可道歉应该怎么做啊！！  
“道歉只要土下座就好了，这招对付小岩屡试不爽，啊痛！”岩泉一记头槌，及川安静了。

“那个，我之前说你是弱虫什么的……对不起！”影山抿着嘴，紧张地等着日向的反应。  
“你能不能别道歉的时候也用上司的语气啊？”日向面无表情地吐槽，随后他笑笑，摆摆手，“当时是挺生气的，不过现在已经不气啦。本来我就比你弱太多了，事实嘛。”  
“日向，你不弱，你是最强的箭。”影山握住他的手，“只要有我在，你就是最强的！”

“呜哇……还真是小看了小飞雄。”及川不爽地撇嘴，最强弓手和最强之箭吗？还是把小不点找个地儿埋了吧。要是这对组合，他魔王的位子还真坐不踏实了。不过……  
“哼你们不用得意，就凭我跟小岩之间的超绝信赖关系，你们想当最强还早了一百年呢！”  
“那玩意鬼才有啊！”又是一记头槌。

之后及川拖走了死死抱着研磨大腿不放的黑尾，带着牛岛回魔王堡取钱了。  
说到魔王堡，把清水震飞了之后，不知道她怎么样了。  
然而还没等推开大门，就听见里面两个聒噪的声音。  
“洁子桑！我们一生都追随您～～～”

“田中？西谷？你们怎么在这？”牛岛歪脖。  
“他们好像是来找你的。”清水回答。及川给了牛岛足够的金币，牛岛把小包背在身上，但是田中和西谷：“牛若是什么？我们要一生追随洁子桑～”

“……”牛岛的表情虽然没变化，但是那应该是失落的表情，“那及川，什么时候来我那儿种……”  
“想都不要想。”  
“……”最强人类才不寂寞。当然他又有了新的一起种田的小伙伴们，这都是后话了。

影山回归人类之后的生活还好，他也没有多想及川，因为魔王每天晚上都会跑过来撩他。不亲他一口不行，怕再睡回去什么的，绝对是借口吧？  
但是他这边的确不太顺利。

“喂，呆子！你动作太僵硬了！”  
“喂，那边的！你的脚钉在地上的吗，再跳快点！再跑快点！再……”

“够了！”一天，泽村终于忍无可忍了，这谁教出来的暴君！  
菅原捂着脸蹲角落，不行，这孩子他管不了了……

“总之，学不会团队合作，禁止继承王位！”代理国王泽村这样下令了。  
“不行！我要成为国王，不输给及川桑！”影山拿着大弓，高声反驳。  
“这样吧，王子殿下，你带着一个小队，去挑战魔王，来向大地证明你可以团队合作怎么样？”菅原一个拍手，眼前一亮。

“好你个爽朗君！自己管不了孩子了就丢给我！”读了菅原的来信，及川翻了个白眼。  
“啊，关于这个，我要加入影山的队伍。”岩泉背上大剑，“因为看你不爽。感觉就那么几个人，影山太危险了，你好歹给我忍到他成年好吧。”  
“等……小岩你的岩石脑袋里都在想什么？”  
“好了再见。”

就这样，日向，影山，研磨，岩泉，再加上新来的治愈系筋肉法师青根，五个人踏上了打败魔王的旅途。

“哼，哼哼，快点来吧，小飞雄，我在这儿等着～”坐在魔王的宝座上，透过水晶球看着里面背着大弓和箭筒的王子，魔王舔舔嘴唇，眯起猩红色的眼睛，“让我来调教你。”

END.

野蔷薇完结！  
以后可能会更番外，可能会。  
之后我就没什么空码字了，能赶在正式开始上班之前完结真的太好了！  
非常感谢大家的阅读！非常感谢大家的评论嘤嘤嘤。

及川和影山两只都好可爱好可爱！当然其他人也好可爱！  
我中途写得太急，15岁部分都没有进行日常就直接开虐了，战斗部分老实讲也偷工减料了下，反省。不过关键剧情我有认真写哦！  
最后再次感谢大家能阅读我这个有毒还带刀的文！

当然留下评论是对我的最高奖赏啦→v→


	19. Chapter 19

【FHQ】野蔷薇王子|番外（及影）（百粉福利）

＊魔王及川X王子影山  
＊野蔷薇姬（睡美人）捏他。养成系故事ww  
＊开车，捆绑+触手  
＊正篇戳我

森林里的夜晚不比王城，格外安静。影山还没睡，他伸了个懒腰。旁边的日向打了个把式，一条腿压在了影山的肚子上。

因为自己太过独裁，被代理国王泽村下令，学不会团队合作禁止继承王位。又被外交官菅原建议，去挑战魔王来证明自己。  
就这样，身为王子的他与伙伴们开始了一起“讨伐”魔王的旅程。

讨伐魔王吗……  
影山把日向的腿拨到一边，翻了个身。

一切都在十八年前的那个预言开始。  
王子将会把破魔箭射入魔王的心脏。

从小在魔王的身边长大，影山直到三年前才明白，原来人类与魔族，虽然和平却也是竞争关系，身为未来的国王，他与魔王是宿命的敌人。  
但影山怎么也无法把魔王与宿敌联系在一起。嘛虽然的确他们三年前恶战过一次，而自己也的的确确用破魔箭射中了他。  
“唉……”影山挠挠头，他烦躁地坐起身，低头看睡在他身边的伙伴们。  
一头橘发的日向是他的搭档，也是他的第一个人类朋友，王国之宝最强之箭破魔箭的宿主。  
布丁头的研磨是效忠王国的白魔法师，当初就是他缓和了黑魔法师黑尾加在自己身上的诅咒。  
没有眉毛的青根虽然看起来是筋肉系，但他却是个实力强劲的治愈系法师。他留下的治疗法阵曾救过日向的命。  
而自己……姑且是这片大陆的最强弓手吧。嘛大家都这么说的。影山发誓他才没有得意。  
他的队伍里还有一位特殊的成员，那就是……

影山掀开了帐篷，走了出来。  
“怎么了影山？”在帐篷门口守夜的战士开口询问。

战士岩泉，原本是魔王的左膀右臂，却因为看魔王不爽而加入了影山的队伍。  
但不得不说有了他，伙伴们少吃了很多苦头。  
“没什么岩泉桑，我想上厕所。”  
“哦，那你小心。”

影山点点头，拨开茂密的树丛，来到了小溪边。  
夜晚的星空特别美，低头看潺潺流动的小溪倒映着繁星，好像星辰从天空中流下来了似的。  
看样子他还没到啊……  
影山左看右看，周围没有人影。无聊，他蹲下摆弄溪边的石头玩。

影山撒谎了，他并不想上厕所，每天晚上他都会这样，背着伙伴偷偷来到溪边，见那个人……  
魔王及川。  
他的养父，他的兄长，他的师父，他的……宿敌。

突然影山落入了一个温暖的怀抱，身体被强大的魔力包围，本能地想喊出声音，嘴巴却被那人抢先捂住了。  
“唔！！”那个人修长的手环住了影山的腰，把他固定在自己的怀里，大手捂着他不停呼救的嘴，魔力镇着他限制他的挣扎。  
“这么没防备，我会忍不住想把你吃了的哦，小飞雄。”

听到那人的声音，影山停止了挣扎。那人放开了影山，冲他一个坏笑。  
“切，及川桑……”还在青春期叛逆的影山不满地咋舌，今天穿得格外漂亮又性感的魔王单手叉腰，胯妖娆地扭向一边，一双过膝白靴包裹着他修长的腿，头上两个坚硬的角宣示着他魔族的身份。  
对于影山这样的态度，及川也不恼，他凑上去轻轻啄了一口影山的脸蛋：“好了，我的野蔷薇王子，你可别又睡过去了。”  
“诅咒已经解除了，我不会再睡过去了！”捂着被亲的地方，影山小脸一红，忿忿地扭头就走，“亲完了那我回去了。”

三年前，因为黑尾的诅咒，影山用破魔箭划破了自己的手之后，整个王城被野蔷薇包围，而他陷入了沉眠。野蔷薇王子的称呼也是这样得来的。  
结果影山醒了之后，及川生怕他再睡回去，不顾立场和距离，非要坚持每天亲他一下才行。

及川拦住了影山离去的脚步：“今晚景色这么美，陪我赏一会儿星星嘛。看我今天还特意化了妆呢，我是不会介意旁边的小飞雄灰头土脸的。”  
影山不得不佩服及川魔族的血统，天生就英俊漂亮，化了妆之后杀伤力更强了。要不是自己跟他朝夕相处了这么久，根本把持不住。  
但就算是影山，被及川这样说也不服气的。他嘟嘟囔囔地蹭到小溪边上去洗脸。  
当年那个跟在魔王身后的小肉球，如今已经是个高大健壮的青年了。及川每每想到这个都觉得不可思议，但无论变成什么样，小飞雄就是小飞雄，有一件事是改变不了的。  
这么想着，及川走过去，对着蹲在地上的影山屁股就是一脚。

“哎哟！”影山扑通一声摔进了水里，整个头都插到小溪里面去了。  
及川没形象地在地上打滚，指着影山又羞又气的脸捧腹大笑：“小飞雄，在人类王国里呆了太久，你忘了魔族的狡诈了吗？”  
要是之前的影山，就会撅起嘴巴过去捶他胸口了，这时候再安慰安慰他，小王子就又会像从前一样粘着他跟他一起玩了。

此时头发湿透的影山垂着头，一言不发地解下了湿漉漉的绿披风：“怎么可能忘记，我可是被魔王养大的孩子。”  
不对劲。  
及川下意识后退，但他周围一圈的鹅卵石却突然发起光芒。

原来之前影山等他的时候摆弄石头就是在设陷阱吗？！

“摆出一副不愿意让我来见你的样子，结果都是圈套吗？你这坏孩子。”完全被他骗了。一滴冷汗顺着及川的脸颊流了下来。

鹅卵石在地上摆出了五芒星的图案，上面附着的森林之力控着及川动弹不得。影山咧开嘴坏笑：“我已经不是那个一味憧憬你的小孩子了，我要继承王位，然后超越你！束手就擒吧，及川桑！”

“这才像话，臭小鬼！”强大的魔力轰碎了影山半吊子的束缚结界，及川开心得不行。那个天使一样的小家伙居然也有狡猾的一面，像发现了新大陆一样。及川按捺不住内心里的兴奋，硬生生吃了影山一拳。当年软乎乎的小拳头如今打在身上是那么的痛。  
影山一个扫堂腿，趁着及川躲开的空挡，他捡起了地上的大魔弓和箭筒，与及川拉开距离，拉弓射箭。  
雨点一样的箭矢缠绕着金色的森林之力，朝及川的身体射了过去。

“啧。”及川赶紧拉开防御的障壁，无奈刚刚冲破束缚消耗了过多的魔力，来不及了……  
腿上被射中了一箭，及川疼得蹙眉，赶紧拔出箭矢，纯粹的森林之力直接被射入体内，刺得伤口抽痛。及川赶紧催动魔力治疗。  
影山喜出望外，他一开始没抱太大希望，没想到这个作战意外地能行？！  
影山手腕一翻，还在帐篷里呼呼大睡的日向身体泛起光芒，金色的光球在他小小的身体上方聚集，最终变成了一支华丽又锋利的箭矢。响应着弓手的召唤，瞬间飞到了影山的身边。  
瞄准了及川的膝盖，影山松开了弓弦。只要能活捉魔王，他就可以被承认了！

那点小心思全写在脸上了啊。及川被萌到了，就当破魔箭的箭头即将射入膝盖时，魔王一把抓住了那支箭，扔到了一边。  
怎么会这样？！影山一愣，可转眼间他就被及川从后面捉住了手腕。及川大力一捏，影山吃痛，手一软，魔弓也掉落在地。及川的下巴搭上了影山柔嫩的肩窝，在他耳边低语：“你这孩子，怎么就是学不会团队合作呢？叫上小不点他们，兴许还能成功的哦？”  
“放开我……可恶……”影山握紧拳头，扭动身体，可两只手腕仍旧被及川死死地抓在手里，纹丝不动。及川催动魔力想移动到魔王堡，影山使出吃奶的力气阻止。不耐烦的及川直接狠狠地咬上了他的侧颈，趁着影山吃痛魔力减弱，把他扛在肩上掳走了。

“呃啊！”摔在地上，影山慢慢回过神。这个熟悉的魔力，熟悉的结界。他回来了，时隔三年，他又回到了魔王堡，他成长的地方。  
环顾四周，却是影山没见过的景色。  
他被及川铐住了手腕，举过头顶。周围的砖墙上还有斑斑污迹，这个房间里旁边还摆着一大堆没见过的……刑具？！  
“及川桑！你这是干什么？！”影山想起来了，魔王堡里有一个地下室，是及川用来拷问和惩罚那些不自量力过来挑战他的各种人类和魔物的房间，也是及川一直禁止他进入的地方。  
但就算没进去过，影山也听过门后面的惨叫和呻吟。

及川一层一层剥掉了影山的衣服，只留下一条内裤挂在身上。  
赤条条的，有点冷。影山把头埋在胳膊里，垂着眼睛，羞红了脸。

又不是没被他看过身体，但现在情况不同了。以前那是养育者与孩子之间的亲密，如今，却是胜者对俘虏的玩弄了。

及川的手抚摸上影山纤细又柔软的腰，指肚顺着优美的线条划过：“真没想到，居然也有对小飞雄使用这个房间的一天。”  
听见这话，影山害怕地闭上了眼睛。

天呐，他的身体还在发抖，好可爱。及川克制住抱住他安慰他的冲动，不行不行，现在的飞雄不是他的孩子，是一个欠管教的坏王子。  
及川找了一根藤条，对着影山光滑的侧腰就是一下子。  
“唔嗯！”挨这一下就把影山疼得眼泪直在眼眶里打转，咬紧牙关才没有叫出来。光洁的侧腰瞬间浮起来了一条暧昧的红痕。  
“这是还你刚刚射我的那一箭。”及川说完，把藤条丢到一边，走过去搂着影山的腰，嘴巴亲亲那条热辣辣的鞭痕，伸出舌头舔了起来。  
刚刚还痛不欲生的地方，如今被魔王这样色情地治疗着。被温热又湿润的舌头这样舔弄，感受着新肉在里面不断地生长又麻又痒，竟然舒服得影山蜷起了脚趾。饶了他吧。比起身体上的痛，这种心理上的羞耻更折磨人。  
“及川桑……痒……”实在受不了了，影山扭着身体想去蹭身后的砖墙，但及川却搂住了他乱动的腰，嘴巴含住刚刚被治疗过的皮肤，使劲一吸，啵地一声：“是这里痒？”  
“不是……往右一点……”  
及川坏心眼地故意往右了很多，又是一个可爱的红印子。“这里？”  
“太右了……往回来点……”  
“这里？”  
“不对，太往下了，往上一点……”影山痒得快哭了，及川故意的吧，他的手还被牢牢地铐在头顶，只能不知羞耻地扭着腰给及川亲。  
“啊！对对对，就是这里！”终于及川肯帮他解决那块因为愈合而奇痒难耐的皮肤了，这时候影山才反应过来，为什么及川在对自己的身体又亲又啃，而自己却感恩戴德地求他啊！  
“唔哇……不得了了，王子殿下在说什么啊。”及川故意地捂着嘴，继续挑逗着影山的羞耻心，“居然在求魔王大人亲他的身体，真是个不知廉耻的坏孩子。”  
影山的脸红得快能滴出血，被谁这样说都算了，偏偏是被养育他的及川这样说！及川再怎么说，也是把他抚养长大的人啊！可是自己却对着这样尊敬的人，说这种破廉耻的话……

“呐，飞雄，我一直都很想问你，男女那方面的事，你怎么知道的？”  
“我……”影山抿了抿嘴，“第一次那什么……遗精……撞见了岩泉桑，他告诉我的，还有解决办法。”  
“啊这样。”及川有点迷之失落，“他怎么教你的？”  
一记重锤，可能是之前被那样亲，影山的羞耻心下去了很多，他努力地找着合适的词语：“那个……用手，那个……”  
“不就是自撸嘛，痛快点。”及川开始在刑具里翻来翻去，“多久一次？”  
“一天一次。”

噗通——  
及川吓了一大跳，差点没站稳。他不可置信地回头看了眼赤条条的影山，低着头，声音小得跟蚊子一样：“因为太舒服了……”

影山的反应简直有趣至极，及川自己也没有真的打算拷问折磨亲手养大的孩子，不过既然确认了这小家伙已经打开了成人世界的大门，性格恶劣的他怎么可能会放弃这个绝佳的欺负小家伙的机会。  
他给影山找出来了一个有意思的东西。像个项圈可是却有好几个圈。  
影山不明觉厉地被及川套住了脖子，套住了腰，还剩下最后两个圈，大概是套胳膊的吧？  
但是及川却没有放开他的手，腰带上延伸出来的两个皮革圈，上面的链条很短，及川打开了一个，抓着影山的膝弯，把它套在了影山的大腿根上。  
然而等他把另外一条腿也那样套好，影山才反应过来，这个东西！！！让他的双腿大张，而无论他怎么挣扎，皮革束缚下他的腿伸不直，只能这样不知羞耻地在及川的面前大开。  
及川把一块三角木马推了过来，让影山M字开脚坐在上面，被那个棱顶在胯间，影山才注意到刚刚那个束缚工具，在他的后面有一个不大不小的钢珠，卡在那个口的位置，不上不下，而自己双脚大张，全身的重量全压在屁股上那颗珠子上了，被内裤挡着，出不去，又进不来。

哇这风景太棒了。及川坐在摇椅上欣赏影山不堪入目的姿势，打了个响指，从暗格里伸出来了一群触手。它们迫不及待地冲了过去，可是一见到目标是影山，瞬间呆滞了。  
它们战战兢兢地跑去及川那里哆嗦，及川不耐烦地挥挥手：“没事没事，你们弄吧，有什么不敢的？我不会生气的，怎么舒服怎么来，给我好好伺候。”  
终于确认了这是陛下的命令，触手们才敢对这个魔王的宝贝动手。

“及、及川桑……”影山知道这很丢人，可是他真的害怕了。那些人在门后面的呻吟他还记得一清二楚呢。他不要变成那样啊！  
“怕什么？你不是可喜欢它们了吗？认不出来吗？你种在门口的那几朵小魔花。地下的部分是长这样的。”  
魔花根黏糊糊地慢慢缠上影山的身体，像在安慰他一样，轻轻地按摩着他僵硬的肌肉，上面的粘液被毛孔吸收后，热乎乎的还有点痒。  
“飞雄，它们的粘液对魔族无影响，但对于人类来说，可是强力催情剂哟～”及川坐在椅子上，单手拄着腮欣赏接下来的节目，“一起住了这么久，居然没被我撞见过一次！让他射给我看。”

你纠结的居然是这种地方吗？！  
魔花的根很想吐槽但是它们不敢。只得遵命，黏糊糊的触手触碰着影山的乳头，接着触碰的地方变化了形状，变成了两个吸嘴，含住了那两个小红果，一下一下地吮吸。  
影山低着头，不敢看及川的眼睛，可是低下头就能看见自己的胸像有奶一样被触手色情地吮吸着……  
“有什么不好意思的？你小子小时候吸我的可比这用力多了。”及川一想起当年自己的育儿蠢事，也老脸一红。  
很快地，影山的乳头有了反应，被又黏又软地吮吸，那两颗小果粒变得充血饱满，下面的那根也渐渐抬起了头。  
触手二话不说，伸进内裤缠上了影山的那根东西，触碰的地方变成了小口，慢慢地吞入了他的那根。  
“啊！”被又热又湿的囊壁包裹可不是跟手一个级别，太舒服了！影山舒服得蜷起身体，下意识挺腰把自己的那根往里送，摩擦带来的快感成倍地增加，眼神逐渐涣散，津液难堪地从他大张的嘴里流出，全身的知觉都没有了，只剩下下面那根插入了温热的快感。  
但抵在后面的那个珠子把他拉回了现实，及川走过去，抬起影山的下巴，坏笑着告诉他：“小岩没教全啊，让人快乐的地方可不止前面。”说罢，他扯掉了影山身上最后的布料，抠掉了那个卡在入口的钢珠。  
“要，要插这里吗？！”影山的穴口也使劲往里缩，惧怕着接下来的遭遇。  
“不光是屁股，还有你的小嘴巴。”及川坏笑着，残忍地打开了影山的新大门，“又粗又硬的东西强行挤开你的喉咙～”  
黏糊糊的触手在穴口的黏膜画圈，可能是催情剂在作怪，也可能是快感屏蔽了理智，影山听着及川这些话，想象着那是及川的那根，真的慢慢张开了嘴巴，一口含住了它。  
喉咙一下一下挤压着硬邦邦的植物根，及川根本没想到影山会这么听话。看着从小当宝贝一样照顾的孩子，那张精致可爱的小嘴，此时却吞吐着巨大的触手，小小的乳头红肿成熟，前面的那根也在囊壁的按摩下粗壮起来……  
糟糕了。

为什么下面会有反应？！  
他是我的孩子啊！

及川赶紧夹住双腿，却控制不住流窜在身体里的欲望了。

“嗯……唔……”影山的呼吸变得急促起来了，他要到了。触手感觉他的入口足够润滑了，开始慢慢往里挤，但影山突然尖叫了起来，“不要！！！”  
“喂飞雄别怕，这个很舒服的。”  
“不是舒服的问题！”滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，影山摇着头拒绝着触手：“我的嘴，我的前面，第一次都不在了，至少让我留下后面的第一次给及川桑啊！”

说完，影山高潮了。他控制不住地尖叫出声，太过刺激了，高潮过后他的身体直接软了下去，及川赶忙过去接住他，魔花的根也一起帮忙解开了影山身上的束缚。  
擦擦影山脸上的眼泪，抱着他软绵绵又黏糊糊的身体，及川往浴室走去。

玩得太过火了……

“傻孩子，被魔花的根碰了怎么能算第一次没了呢。”及川心疼地蹭蹭影山的额头，“再说我也不在意第一次这种东西啊……”  
“可是我在意。”影山委屈地缩在及川的怀里，“我的第一次走路，我的第一次说话，我的第一次拉弓射箭，你不都有认真记录吗？所以，我的第一次那个……性交，也想留给及川桑。”  
“呃，这种事得跟喜欢的人做，不是跟我啦……唔！”

影山的唇贴上了及川的唇。  
及川赶忙把影山放下来，但影山伸出手臂环住了及川的脖子，及川跌跌撞撞，被影山带进了他的卧室里。  
直到躺在卧室的大床上，影山才送开了及川的嘴。

环顾四周，就算影山离开了，这间卧室还是如同当初一样，里面干干净净，仿佛影山从未走过。

“飞雄，催情效果还没过，你冷静一点……”被压在影山的身下，及川不敢看他的眼睛，他怕再看下去，他就要被那汪湛蓝吸进去了。  
“你真的这么想吗？我只是你的养子吗？”  
及川没有回话。一丝不挂的影山此时正坐在他那根立起来的东西上，回答已经很明显了。  
“对我来讲，及川桑，你是比养父还要巨大的存在。你也是我的兄长，我的老师，他们还说你是我的宿敌。但是这些都不是！”影山的手抚上及川的脸，额头慢慢贴上他的，就像小时候及川对他做的那样，“及川桑就是及川桑，不是任何一个称呼可以概括的存在！”  
“飞雄……”  
“这种要跟喜欢的人做的事，我除了你也想不到其他人了……”

要跟他做吗？跟自己一手带大的孩子……  
虽然及川平日里热爱撩闲，但问题真的摆在那里了，他却像个胆小鬼一样，不敢说出自己的真心了。“飞雄，这种事，要跟喜欢的人做，而不是我……”  
“真要这么想，那就别用这种落寞的表情说啊。”影山的嗓音又恢复了平静。他只是这样静静地看着及川，湛蓝的眼睛泛着水光。

及川抬眼看向影山。  
那一瞬间，及川仿佛回到了十七年前，十七年前，同样的地方，一岁的影山趴在他的胸口，那双看向他的湛蓝眼睛懵懂又纯真，而如今，那张婴儿肥的脸褪去了稚嫩，肉肉的四肢变得纤长有力，软糯的奶嗓也变得低沉有磁性，只有那双眼睛里的感情，那双宛如星辰一样的眼睛，里面一成不变的，是满满的爱意。

及川噗嗤笑出声来，抬起头，他回蹭了影山的额头：“你什么时候变得这么帅了，小飞雄？”  
“不变帅怎么超越你啊？”  
“臭小子，你还早了一百年呢。嗯……”

唇舌交缠。  
星光透过窗户照了进来，他们忘情地拥吻着，在这间充满了回忆的卧室里继续书写着新的回忆。

“还没好吗？”趴在床上双腿分开，影山抱着枕头不满地噘嘴。  
“再等等，现在才两根手指啊。”及川哭笑不得，不愧是一天撸一次的家伙，性欲旺盛真让人头疼。  
“早知道魔花弄的不算数，就让它们帮忙扩张了。”

不要用这么可爱的口吻说这么黄的话啊！  
及川强忍着才没有现在就上。

最后的准备也结束了，及川抬起影山的腿：“对了飞雄。”  
“嗯？”  
“跟我做这种事，不叫‘性交’，叫‘做爱’。”说着，他慢慢进入了影山的身体……

直到天亮了，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“呜哇……居然做了整整一晚上，及川桑你是魔王吗……”扶着酸痛的腰，影山撅着屁股让及川帮忙清理里面。  
“我本来就是魔王啊～”及川坏心眼地戳了把他里面的敏感点，心想，每次你高潮的时候，森林的魔力都会随着绞紧的内壁往我这里送，可爱得很。但是我是不会告诉你的。  
“等会儿我去拿条新的内裤，麻烦你把我再传送到伙伴们那里吧。”清理完毕，影山擦干头发准备出发了。  
“等等你不休息一下的吗？！”及川无力吐槽了，被他做了一晚上，居然只是有点腰酸的程度，到底谁才是魔王啊。  
“诶这种程度需要休息的吗？”影山不解地歪头。

整装待发，及川朝他挥挥手：“下次加油哦飞雄，不要再被我抓住了！哦对，也不要特意为了被我拷问而被抓哦！”  
“谁会啊！嘛的确很爽就是了……”影山小脸一红，“不过我前面的第一次还在哦！及川桑你给我洗干净等着吧！下次绝对是我赢！”  
“臭小子你还早一万年呢！”

至于影山回去了之后，向泽村和菅原请教了如何团队合作，还跟伙伴们询问意见，把日向吓得对着他驱了整整一周的邪都是后话了。

其实伙伴们都知道，每天晚上魔王都会过来给王子一个晚安吻，但最近晚安吻的时间变得越来越长了是怎么回事？  
可能只有当事人知道了吧。

FIN.

太污了救命啊！其实我一开始没想这么污的，结果不自觉……  
绝对是憋太久了！给及川开开荤吧～（虽然好像大部分时间都是魔花根在吃（你闭嘴））


End file.
